Royal Promise
by E1X4O7LUKA
Summary: Met by the meeting of their parents, the two develop feelings for each other. Are they going to be able to sustain their love? Will thing take turns for the good or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Welcome, to the Heartfilia Mansion." The mumbled words broke through the door.

"Lucy?" The loud screech of the head maid echoed through the hallway.

My tiny yet great footsteps became heavier. This is my life as a rich family's daughter, escaping maids and butlers, causing destruction throughout the mansion when normal girls my age spent a life smiling and laughing in front of her lord.

While panting and running, I passed maids and butlers who would try to stop me and bring me back to my room. As I turn the final corner to this maze like manor, my eyes lit up as I saw the floral design of the back door. A smile stretched on my blushing cheeks as I burst through the barrier to the heaven like rose garden my mother left behind. Each rose was the new birth to an earl in this world. Each thorn bush was the death to each of those earls.

Slowly I closed the door behind me, making sure not to make a sound so that the Heartfilia servants wouldn't find out.

I giggled as I twirled around. Rose petals flew around me as if they too were dancing with me.

* * *

Natsu's POV

She burst through the door as if her lifetime dream were behind it. My eyes widened as the scenery captured me. Rose petals flew around her, like the maiden herself was secretly a rose. Her eyes glistened in the radiant sunlight. Her hair scattered like a nest around her head when she lied down upon the grass. Her smile itself warms your heart, enough to shame the sun.

I wanted to talk to her. I can't erase her image from my mind. Her beautiful face was sketched into my heart.

She opened her eyes from her rest. Her arm was outstretched into the endless sky, her hand made the movement like she wanted to grasp something. This was the moment, the moment to talk to her.

I ran quietly to her making sure she was concentrated in her fantasy. Then I held her hand, our hands moulded together perfectly. Her eyes widened, she scrambled to her knees and stood in front of me with her head lowered.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"M-my Lord!" I was at a loss for words. This was the earl to the Dragneel Family. I look at our hands that were glued together. Gently I slipped my hand out of his grasp, then regretted immediately as the cold air shot at my fragile skin.

"You can lift your head now." His warm voice reached into the depths of my heart, he wasn't cold hearted. His grin was… So calm, he didn't have a fake smile that hid his pain and all his grief. My eyes darted to his hair, pink hair?

Still stuck in my thoughts he interrupted, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, earl of the Dragneel family, and you are?"

"My lord, I am Lucy Heartfilia." I held my dress and bowed.

"Just call me Natsu" Again he gave his signature grin.

A sudden booming voice washed over us like cold water that had ruined the moment, "Natsu Dragneel! We are to head back to our estate now!" His father stood against the door, with the same cheeky grin.

He grabbed my hands and held them in his. "Listen, let's meet tomorrow! I'll send a carriage here that'll bring you to our manor, don't disappoint me, my lady." He said cheerfully with a wink then rushed off to his father. Once he reached the doorstep his father whispered something to him while pointing to me. Natsu turned around and waved while smiling at me.

The two left me dumbfounded in the rose garden. My maid Virgo appeared, "My lady, it is time for you to head in." She said while bowing.

"Take me to father." I ordered, I must tell father of Natsu I grinned on the way.

* * *

**Hello, thank you for reading my first chapter to my first story.**

**Please leave a comment on how you thought this chapter was.**

**Updates will occur often, thanks again! XD**

**~Cheryl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the views in the previous chapter.**

Chapter 2

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Young mistress, it is not safe to go to the Dragneel manor!" the other maids protested. My eyes stang, as the maids were going to pour more protests on me. I ran knowing that maybe if I told my father, I'd be able to go. I'd be able to go to Natsu.

I charged through his door and cried. Tears flowed down my pink tinted cheeks. My father sitting at his desk gasped in shock "Lucy!-"As he was about to talk the maids burst into the room.

"Sir Heartfilia, we are deeply sorry for the young miss' and our rude intrusion" they exclaimed.

"Whatever is the matter?" My father is in complete shock. The room was a mess, I was crying on the floor and the maids were desperate to drag me out.

"Father!" I screamed. The room fell silent. The maids backed off and stood beside me fearing the punishment they might receive.

"You may have your say, Lucy." My father said.

"Father, the Dragneel family that came the other day, was there not an heir among them?" I breathlessly said.

"You mean the young Natsu?" He questioned.

"Yes, Natsu will be sending a carriage to our manor as an invitation to his. May I go?" I clasped my hands together in hope for my success.

"Promise that thy will be acting in her best and most proper manners?"

"I Promise!" I dashed out the door. Down the hallway and stopped in front of the main door to our manor.

There was a loud and firm knock on the other side of the barrier. A manly voice broke through. "The Dragneel carriage has arrived" I slowly opened the door and peeked, to find a tall man with black spiky hair similar to Natsu's, standing outside with a warm smile.

"Are you Miss Lucy?" He tilted to the side, and brought his face closer to mine as if implying I am a mere child.

"Yes" I squeaked when his face leaned in closer.

"Nice to meet you I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'm Dragneel family butler." He held out his hand to lead me to the carriage. I held my dress and walked. "Our young master seems to be quite interested in you" Again he smiled warmly.

"Me?" I was shocked. Natsu and I had only just met; he can't be interested in me. Not in that way, right?

"Once young master returned home yesterday he was so energetic while he ran to me and spoke about you" I smiled as he talked. He opened the door to the large bronze carriage. The inside was so perfectly made and delicate, the beautiful designs on the leather seats and the lace curtains that drooped every time the carriage ran over a bump.

* * *

The carriage came to a stop outside a gigantic marble manor. 'This is it; Natsu is inside waiting for me'.

"We are here, Miss Lucy- *Gasp* Young master, you should be inside!" Gray was shouting. Is Natsu outside? Before I could say much to it, the door swung open. There holding his hand out and grinning like an idiot, was Natsu.

I took his hand and stepped out of the carriage, I lost my step as I tried to step out. "Kyaah~"

* * *

Natsu's POV

My eyes widened as she lost her step. I held out my arms and caught her, her arms circled around my neck. She was so close, I could smell her rosy scent, and I could see her silk like blond hair flow in the wind. She was so perfect.

"Lucy…" I whispered

I could sense Gray smiling behind me. I turned my head enough so that he could see my glare that I shot him. He noticed and obliged to leave.

"Well then, Young master. I'll wait for you inside the mansion." He said as he bowed and walked off into the mansion doors and shut them, I knew it was so that the maids and other butlers wouldn't see.

* * *

Lucy's POV

He was hugging me so tight. I could feel his heart beat race under my palm. I looked into his eyes, I was searching for something. I was searching for the evidence that he loved me.

* * *

**I'm Sorry I didn't write much for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please leave a comment and tell me how this chapter was :)**

**Thank you**

**~Cheryl **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Lucy's POV

Slowly I felt uncomfortable; I tried to break out of his embrace only to feel it tighten, "Natsu?"

"Please…Can we just stay like this for a while?" He whispered in my ear.

My eyes were bulging out of their sockets; does Natsu perhaps…like me?

"Natsu, I'm sure there are lots you want to show me. Would you be kind enough to lead me inside?" I pushed against his chest as a sign to show I was embarrassed. He obliged with a 'yes' and pulled me inside by hand.

The interior design was beautiful. It's like the so called 'heaven' existed here right before my eyes. Floral design covered the walls, cream dyed curtains hung around the place, and in the middle of the mansion to get to the next floor was a long staircase. Midway of the stairs, a tall muscular man with pink hair and the same cheeky grin as Natsu stood with his hands behind his back and dressed in formal attire.

"Welcome to our mansion. I'm Natsu's father, Igneel Dragneel."

"Graced by your presence, thy name is Lucy Heartfilia." I answered.

"Natsu, show Lucy around. Also entertain the Lady." With only a few words to say, he walked off.

With no warning, Natsu dragged me to his back garden. After he had no trouble crashing the door down, my eyes widened as the familiar scenery stood before me. A rose garden, the same one I have at home.

"Do you like it?" He looked into my eyes, then back at the rose garden. "I had this rose garden made, because it reminded me of you." He sheepishly smiled.

"It's amazing…" I couldn't speak, the fact that he said that it reminded him of me made me excited to be with him.

"Let's sit down; I'll get Gray to get us some tea and snacks." He sent Gray off to the kitchen while he pulled me to a gazebo covered in grape vines and floral patterns. He walked me to a chair and pulled it out. "My Lady, this seat is for you." He grinned.

"Thank you my lord." I bowed and sat down. He took the seat next to me as he started talking.

"So… are you arranged for anyone yet?" He asked while blushing a deep shade of red.

I was shocked; Natsu… did he want to ask for my hand in marriage.

"No, father hasn't found a suitable young man for me yet, but I don't want to. I want to marry of my choice; I hope the day comes where women get a right to choose who to marry." I said while on the verge of tears.

"Do you like me?" I looked up, he was grinning, "Well? Do you like me?"

I was right, he liked me. Can I finally like who I want? "I… will like only one person. I like you."

"We are still young, and thus we don't know what love means or can do. But can you promise me something?" He reached out for my hand and took it in his. Then he looked seriously into my eyes.

"If my lord tells me to keep a promise, I will keep it till I die." I smiled.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Her words were full of determination. If we knew we loved each other then I will ask for this, "Lucy, in 10 years' time, will you promise to marry me?" Her eyes widened. Of course I knew this was so sudden to ask but. I loved her, she was my world. I can't live on for more than a day without her.

"Yes, for my lord. No, for Natsu my only love I promise that I will marry you." Her tears spilled from her eyes. Slowly I lifted my hand and wiped them away. I pulled her into a hug. I don't care if people say it's foolish to marry for love and only for wealth. Lucy is my love and my wealth; she is my one and only everything.

* * *

~Time Lapse [10 Years] ~

Lucy's POV

"My lady, Natsu's carriage has arrived outside." Virgo stood beside me bowing.

Immediately I stood up, took hold of my dress and ran to the front door and waited for Gray to knock on the door. Slowly footsteps approached the door; I didn't give him time to knock. I kicked the door open.

"Gray!" I shouted. He, as always stood at the same spot every day.

"My Lady Lucy" He bowed and held his hand out. I gladly took it and walked with him to the carriage. "We have a few surprises prepared for you." He ran with me to the carriage.

He opened the door and again it was the same design as 10 years ago, but a shadow lurked in the far side of the leather seat. I jumped onto it, and embraced it, "Natsu!" I yelled at it.

"Hey, this is your first surprise, me." He grinned. He took my hand and kissed it. He was the same as always, kind, able to cuddle with. I knew the reason why I fell in love with him I just couldn't confirm it.

Natsu rested his head on my lap, which was covered in a pink silk dress. Our hands were intertwined, while my left hand was playing with his spiky pink hair and his right hand twirled my long bangs that fell on my chest.

We arrived at the Dragneel manor and Natsu opened the door for me. I took it, and stepped out. I lost my step! I fell into Natsu's arms. This time we held each other with more affection, I pushed my chest against his as our lips met; he passionately kissed me and held me tighter I felt his heartbeat burst under my palm.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I will try to update as soon as I can. I have to say I was happy but timid at the same time while typing this chapter. XD **

**Again, please leave a review on how this chapter was. **

**Thanks Again!**

**~Cheryl**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Hello, Sir Dragneel." I greeted Natsu's father as always. It is a must for all ladies to greet the landlord of an estate.

"Lucy!" His eyes were shining like the great diamond itself. "How many times must this old man tell you before he dies? There is no need to greet your beloved Natsu's father!" Beside me I could see Natsu blush a deep red.

"Father, do you want to tell Lucy of the good news."

"Very well, both may follow me to the dining room. We shall talk it over supper." He left with us tailing beside him.

I clung to Natsu's arm and curiously asked, "Natsu, what might be this good news."

His eyes immediately darted to my face, "My beautiful Lucy, you'll be happy to hear it. Both you and I have waited this day for 10 years."

The meals came by, each carried by butlers of the manor. Among them like a natural, was Gray. Each dish was delicately placed in front of me. With table manners being of use, I cheerfully ate. With a cough, Igneel had started talking about this 'good news'.

"Lucy, I believe you like my Natsu, yes?"

I smiled warmly, "Why yes, of course." After that being said, Igneel had a satisfied look on.

"Natsu and I have discussed this matter, of course I greatly agreed with him." He smiled at me and nodded at Natsu. "From today this hour, my lady Lucy Heartfilia and My son Natsu Dragneel are engaged."

I couldn't talk, my eyes wouldn't blink. I was staring at the most rude manner at Igneel. "What about my father does he know about this?"

"I've sent a letter last week about this; he agreed not to tell you about it."

I looked at Natsu, and he was sitting there grinning like an idiot. I was so touched, this could be a dream. Tears poured from my eyes, Natsu knowing my happiness came to me and embraced me. He pulled me to his chest.

* * *

Natsu's POV

She was crying I knew how she felt. In this time and age, men and women didn't dare marry for love for it was foolish and mad to their elders. Finally, Lucy… Our hope to be together has come true.

"Lucy…" My father interrupted, I stood up straight being embarrassed even affront my own father, "It is time to head back to thy manor."

Sadly our day together had ended pretty fast. I sent Lucy off, after promising we'd see each other tomorrow. Gray came running out, "Natsu, my brother you doing okay with Lucy?" Again I knew this was just one of his million questions.

But as a friend I answered, "You know… I don't think I've ever been this happy before. The beautiful childhood friend that I've been in love in from first sight, we are to be wed."

I looked up at Gray; he had an odd look on, "Whatever seems to trouble you, ice princess?"

"Lord Dragneel, requests for your presence." He looked somewhat upset? But then brightened up immediately, "And just because winter may be hot to me, that does not give you the right to call me ice princess." He ran behind me to push me inside.

* * *

"Father…" I knocked on the door to hear a short response of 'come in', "What do you need of me at this hour?" He had his face buried into his palms; the aura around his was depressed and frustrated.

"Natsu, do not absolutely do not lose your temper after I say this." I remained calm as he said the dreaded words, "The Strauss family, their daughter Lisanna has forcefully been engaged to you."

"I must not have heard that properly?" I didn't want to believe this curse that had been placed upon me. I dropped to my knees, the shock was overwhelming.

"Their parents have forced her to marry you, she doesn't seem too happy either."

"What will I do?" Lucy… Is the only person I need to love, I promised to love only her, to marry only her, only Lucy.

"You have 14 days… 14 days to make her convince her parents to cancel the engagement." Hope rose within me.

"I… will be right back" I quickly said as I grabbed my nearest coat in my dad's table.

"Where do you plan to head at this hour young man?" I heard the yell of my father down the corridor. I looked back to see his figure standing in the corridor.

I yelled back and made sure my voice was audible, "I'm to head to the Heartfilia manor!" I ran out of the mansion, shouted for Gray to bring round the carriage. We were off; I was off to see Lucy. But how could I say this to her?

* * *

**Thank you for reading this 4****th**** chapter to 'Royal Promise'. **

**I decided the story had to change its course a bit early. Please… don't be mad from the sudden change in the story.**

**Again thanks! And please leave a review, and tell me how this chapter was? **

**~Cheryl**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Gray, hurry up, we need to get there as fast as possible," I yell from inside the carriage to receive a 'Yes' yelled back.

I stare out of the window in despair, approaching quickly was the Heartfilia manor. Lucy was inside unaware of the news to come.

The carriage came to a rough stop in front of the doors to the manor. I didn't wait for Gray to open the door. I jumped out from the carriage, ran to the doors and knocked loudly on the doors immediately.

Virgo opened the doors, without an explanation I rushed to the point, "Where is your lady? Lucy is inside right? Well then I'll go inside first." Gray shouted from behind me not to be so loud and rude at this hour. Did he think I could possibly stay calm? I can't marry anyone other than Lucy…

I ran to Lucy's room only to find the room empty, not a sign of life. An idea popped into my mind, if she isn't in her room there can only be one place where she would be.

I ran as far as my legs could take me, pushing the limits. I ran around the maze manor and stopped in front of two large doors with floral designs. She is behind these barricades, in the place where we first met.

I push the doors open; Lucy was sitting on the grass and staring up at the moon. The moonlight reflected her beautiful porcelain face. Again I was bewitched by her beauty. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran to her. She noticed my hurried footsteps and stood up, she smiled warmly. I stopped in my tracks, the news I was about to tell her will destroy that cheerful smile.

I had to tell her. "Lucy…" Tears had already formed in my eyes. Her innocent image had already shattered me. I dropped to my knees.

"Natsu, whatever is the matter." Already I had destroyed her smile, but even with a worried look she was beautiful.

"I can't tell you, your happiness will be crushed…" I admitted

"Why is that bad?" She lifted her hand and touched my cheek.

I pulled her forward, and gave her a bone crushing hug, "My father's friend has a daughter and they have forced an engagement between us." I said the dreaded words and felt a flinch from Lucy.

"…" She was silent. Of course I knew exactly how she felt at the moment, heartbroken.

* * *

Lucy's POV

As soon as Natsu said those words, my heart shattered like glass. I froze not knowing how to react to this sudden change.

"…" I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. My limbs felt useless, so I just sat there in Natsu's arms. Tears flowed endlessly like a river down my cheeks. I cried silently in Natsu's embrace hoping that the pain will go away.

It's useless; my thoughts were thrown into the depths of the universe. My world that I had spent so much time delicately building up had fallen and perished into nothing.

"Lucy?" He called my name, I couldn't answer.

I reached up towards his face, and brought my face up. I stared into his onyx black orbs, and in them I found the same pain and despair that I had felt. I closed the distance between us and closed my eyes.

* * *

Natsu's POV

She closed the distance between us and planted her soft lips on mine. In an instant the pain and despair that had engulfed me disappeared. Eliminating all thoughts, it was just the two of us sitting under the moonlight in a rose garden kissing.

I pulled back and rested my head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her rosy scent.

"I have 14 days…" I looked up and into her chocolate orbs, "14 days to persuade the parents of that girl to cancel the engagement."

She brought me into her embrace. I blushed at how close I was to her chest with again the rosy scent. "Don't talk about her here. In our sky there is only one sun and one moon. You are the sun, and I the moon." She said in a calm tone.

"I promise that you are the only woman I will marry. You are the only woman that I will love." With that I grabbed her hands and pinned to both sides as we kissed under the moonlight.

* * *

I open my eyes as I found that both Lucy and I had ended up in her room. I look to my left and saw Lucy lying beside me, sleeping soundly like an angel.

Knowing that I had to return home, I stood up and left her a note. I was still dressed, so didn't have to go through the trouble of finding clothes. I walked out of her room and headed to the front door. Gray was still outside waiting for me.

"You're still here?" I had made him stand outside in the cold all night. "Let's hurry back, father's worried, I'm sure of it." I walked towards the carriage with Gray behind me. He was awfully quite, was he mad that I left him to freeze out in the cold last night?

Before I could say anything, he spoke, "Did you have fun, Natsu?" He plastered a smirk on his face.

I was obviously wrong, "Don't joke around, ice princess." I glared at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Alright, alright flame brain." He jumped on the horse while I got in the carriage and we rode off.

We returned to our manor, outside I found another carriage. Was it a visitor? I walked in the door and stopped midway in my tracks. In front of me stood a girl dress in a baby blue silk dress, she had short silver hair. This can't be happening; I have to talk to Lisanna?

* * *

**I put some thought into this chapter, and must I say it's hard to suddenly change the course of the storyline.**

**I still just a kid so I didn't really know what to do for the part where Natsu and Lucy kiss. Sorry.**

**Again please leave a review on how this chapter was. Thank you!**

**~Cheryl**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Natsu's POV

Standing there quietly waiting for someone, was Lisanna. Sure, when I first met her I thought she was beautiful. But things have changed now that I've met Lucy. Lisanna didn't have the personality and the beauty that I wanted.

She turned around as she felt a stare at her backside. "My lord…"

"I believe my father invited you here to discuss the plans of cancelling the marriage?" I didn't want to talk to her too much, so I got to the point I wanted her to know.

"Yes." Of course I wasn't expecting her to be really happy about it, but she somewhat looked disappointed in my sudden interruption.

"Well then, Gray!" I called, "Get us some snacks." I looked at her and said, "Let's discuss this over a cup of tea shall we." I brushed past her shoulder to walk off.

As I walked off into the corridor, I heard her whisper behind me, "Yes, my lord."

I sat on the antique chair in the yard, far away from the special gazebo where only Lucy and I spend our precious time together. Lisanna walked over and sat down on the opposite side of my table. She eyed the gazebo in the distance and spoke up, "The sun shines greatly upon the world today, and so may we seek cover under that beautiful gazebo?"

I stare at her then at the gazebo. "That isn't something that I allow strangers under." I say coldly. She looked down at her hands sadly.

Suddenly I remembered that Lucy was coming today, "My friend is coming over today. Don't be rude to her."

"Of course, but…" I looked up, "may I know who this person is?"

Without hesitation I told her, "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia." I knew that maybe I should tell her the rest of the story. But why should I tell this outsider?

"May I make a request my lord?" She said quietly. I nodded, signalling her to go on, "since another lady is to come to my lord's manor, may I see how you spend the day with her?"

I didn't want to let her interfere with my relationship with Lucy but, "One condition… Don't interfere." I said coldly. She obliged.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was deep in my thoughts. I had to somehow persuade myself that this was reality. I really can't handle the fact that Natsu was to be wed to another woman. I realise what I felt, did I feel jealous? Of course being in this time and age, men were allowed to have as many wives as they wanted.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of a door opening. The blinding sunlight blocked his face, but I knew who he was. He held his hand out as I took it. I stepped out and was greeted by a shower of light kisses from Natsu.

He walked me to the back of the mansion where the gazebo and the rose garden was. He pushed me to be seated on one side of the gazebo as he gently lied down upon my laps. He was acting strange; normally he would be pulling me into having a conversation with him. He was so quiet today. I decided to ignore his strange behaviour.

Time fled by as he suddenly sat up and told me to stay where I was; there was someone I was going to meet. He walked off into the mansion, soon after he disappeared footsteps approached me.

* * *

Lisanna's POV

Natsu left Lucy and approached the mansion doors. He left Lucy sitting at the gazebo… the gazebo where he wouldn't allow me to sit at. Even if the sun was burning him, he refused to sit with me in the gazebo.

"You, go talk to Lucy." He said as he walked into the room I was watching them from.

"Yes…"

I walked out the door, and headed slowly to Lucy. As I got closer I noticed her features; her face was innocent and porcelain, she had small ears, her lips that shamed the rose, and her silky looking hair that flowed in the wind every time it blew.

I stopped in front of her; she flinched as she noticed my presence. She looked up, and for the first time in my life I realised there was someone that was prettier than me in this world, after I stared into her chocolate orbs.

"Good day to you my lady." I said while doing an elegant bow.

"Good day to you too." She answered back with a voice that sounded like wind chimes that blew in the wind.

* * *

Lucy's POV

This was Lisanna…

She had short silver hair, ocean blue eyes, and a small cute face.

"So are you Natsu's lover?"

"I guess, you could say that."

"How do you feel about Natsu?" I wanted to ignore her; did this girl not know her manners? She was asking really personal questions.

Without giving me a chance to answer, I was slowly getting irritated. I held back the swirling fire in my chest, until I busted, "Listen, and keep those personal questions to yourself. Do you really think I can sit here all day and listen to you ramble on?" I realise the rude words I had spilled, as I looked to her I noticed, instead of a frown she was smiling warmly like it was her intention to make me angry all along.

* * *

**Hello, this was such a late and boring chapter. I'm sorry.**

**Please tell me how I'm doing with my story. Please leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheryl**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Lucy's POV

I realise that making me angry was her intention this whole time. I looked at her strangely like she was the weirdest thing I had ever seen.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You looked so serious, I wanted to break the tension and let things go smoothly." I hadn't realised that.

"…"

"Natsu's so lucky to have someone like you, by his side." I looked up to stare at her, stunned by the statement.

"Why is that?" I looked at my hands that were held together. "I don't know what you mean."

"Natsu is so nice to you; it's so obvious that he only loves you." She looked at me sadly, "I came over today to discuss some plans, and he was acting so coldly towards me. I asked to sit in this beautiful gazebo and he refused to. He only shared this treasure with you."

"… That still doesn't answer my question." I mumble under my breath.

I played with my hair to try to ignore the awkward atmosphere that was surfacing. When she took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Can we be friends?" She smiled warmly, "Don't you think it would be nice to have a female companion to talk to whenever you're bored?"

I paused and opened my mouth to speak, "More than acquaintances we shall be." I replied with a smile. "I'd love to be friends."

* * *

Natsu's POV

It had worked! The awkwardness between those two has been severed. But now we have to discuss the plans to cancel to wedding.

I quickly put on the cream coat and head out to greet the two that were happily chatting away, talking about common things girls talked about.

"I see you two have gotten to know each other fairly well." As soon as my presence entered, they immediately stood up and bowed.

"My lord, graced by your presence we are." Lisanna said shyly.

But I didn't want to hear her response, I wanted for Lucy's.

"My Lord finished with your rest I see. What brings thee here?" Of course, without any warning I walked up to her and hugged her.

"I spent the last hour yearning to see your beautiful face again." I responded. She blushed to the straight forward answer. I let her go and told them to sit down, ignoring Lisanna's depression.

The discussion carried on. The tired sun descended down the sky towards the mountains. I looked to the side and noticed the small gestures that Lucy made to express her tiredness.

I decided the chat needed to end here, "We've had enough talk today. I turned to Lisanna, "Your parents will be worried of your late return, and so you are dismissed to retire home now."

"Yes, my lord." She answered without objection.

After Lisanna left Lucy and me together in the garden, I took my coat off and covered her pale and cold shoulders. "Lucy, don't you catch a cold okay?"

"Yes…" She said while she tilted to one side.

* * *

I couldn't stand the cold any longer as it was starting to affect both of us. "Lucy?" I whispered in her ear.

"Mhmm"

"Let's go inside, we need to send you home too." I swung her arm around my shoulders and lifted her up princess style.

I walked inside to my bedroom. I staggered towards the bed because of my already tired arms and legs. I laid Lucy gently upon the bed and pulled the covers over her, "I'm going to send a quick letter to your father to tell him to send over a carriage for you."

I turned to leave, when a cold hand gripped my wrist. I turned around and bent down to come into eye contact with Lucy. "Yes?"

"… Today I want to stay here, with you." She said nervously, "Send a letter to my father, only to tell him that I'm spending the night here." She tightened her grip making sure her message got to me.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I don't want to leave today. I want to sleep here. "Please…"

"I understand, don't get out of bed." I smiled at his response.

"Yes…" I answered.

He turned and left me alone in his bedroom. It smelled of Natsu, being his room of course. I snuggled closer to his pillow, and took in his scent again. It smelt of tea leaves, and as I turned to the other side of the pillow, it smelt of roses. My scent had engulfed the smell of Natsu.

I looked at the walled clock, the time is late. Buried myself in the covers and covered half of my face. I closed my drowsy eyes, and slept.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I walked along the corridor. I tried to supress the thrilling feeling. I expect Lucy to be sitting up and happily greeting my return. I opened the door and walked towards the bedside that was illuminated by the bedside lamp. I looked into my bed and found Lucy sleeping soundly. She was both cute and angelic when she slept.

I dragged myself to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers, careful not to wake the sleeping angel. I got into a comfortable position and pulled Lucy into my embrace, feeling my warmth a smile spread across her face.

* * *

**I think I was late again for this chapter… accept my deepest apologies.**

**I have so much homework at school, so expect late updates, though I will try to update fast.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. **

**Please leave a review on this chapter. Thanks again XD**

**~Cheryl **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Natsu's POV

The sound of a curtain being pulled was heard. "Young Master, it is time for you to awake from your slumber." A low rough voice called out from next to me.

Slowly I open my eyes to be greeted by the blinding sunlight. "Gray?" I asked to receive a 'yes' back, "Time?"

"Still early 6 AM in the morning, master." He answered while bowing.

I closed my eyes, "…5 minutes…" I mumbled and shooed Gray away so that I could enjoyed the last few moments on the bed.

I turned to my right and smelt the scent of roses relatively close to my head, thus the strong fragrance. Opening my eyes a sliver I saw the head of a sleeping goddess. I pulled her into my embrace and played with her golden locks of hair.

I felt Lucy stir from my embrace. I looked down and came in contact with a pair of widened chocolate orbs. She calmed down form her uneasiness and smiled warmly, "Good morning, Natsu."

"Good morning…" I said as I kissed her forehead gently.

"What will my lord do about the engagement to Lisanna?"

"Today I will speak to her parents."

"Alone?" She said while she locked eyes with me, "Shall I accompany thee?" She whispered into my ear.

"I'm afraid not my lady." She pouted but nodded afterwards, "Stay in bed, Gray will attend to you later."...

...I walked out to the carriage and looked up to where my bedroom was. Behind the windows was Lucy smiling and waving for my departure to the Strauss residence.

* * *

I walked up to their enormous manor with anxiety. Their parents whom I met when I was young had treated me as if I were their son. How could they have gone insane to wed me to Lisanna?

"Welcome, Natsu!" A tall girl with long silver hair, the same blue eyes and tied up bangs excitedly ran to me.

"Mira, good to see you after so long," I ran up to her and hugged her. This was the eldest daughter of the Strauss family. Mirajane is known to have a second personality where she explodes of anger.

"What might you be doing here?" She asked smiling every time after she spoke.

"I'm here to cancel the marriage between Lisanna and me." I said while looking away, scared of the release of the second Mirajane.

"You two are engaged?" She was shocked? "I didn't know about this…" She said as she led me to the living room.

"We were shocked by the sudden arrangement too."

"I don't want to hurt your feeling or anything but…" She look apologetically at me, "I don't trust you with my Lisanna."

Ignoring her rude statement I carried on. "I want to cancel the arrangement because…" I looked shyly to the side, as she gave me an unusual look. "I've fallen in love with someone…"

There was pause, when suddenly Mira squealed next to me. "Serious? Young Natsu has seriously fallen in love?" "Is she pretty?" "Is she cute?"

Her subjective questions were cut off by a loud booming of a man's voice.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Natsu took longer than I expected, but I waited. The door creaked open as Gray's head popped inside and smiled warmly at me.

"My Lady, it is time for you to come down and have breakfast."

"Will you allow me to eat my breakfast here?"

"Sure" He answered cheerfully.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. "My Lady, breakfast is here."

"Come in." I shouted for him to enter.

I looked excitedly at the formally prepared breakfast. "My Lady, today you will be served, French toast and Youth Wild Orange Blossom Tea Blend."

I thanked him as he left the room. I took a bite of the toast as the jam atop of it melted in my mouth. The tea tasted of orange hence its name but along with it was a slight taste of freshness from the blend of blossom.

I finished and placed the fragile glass plates, cups and utensils on the tray to put on my bedside. I heard heavy and quick footsteps in the corridor. Natsu must already be home, I wonder how things went.

The door busted open, there in the doorway stood a heavily panting Natsu. Beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks. His hair shined in the lit room from his sweat. I was shocked at the state he was in.

"Lucy…" He panted. He ran over and hugged me.

"Might there be something wrong in your venture?" I asked curiously.

"They refused…" With only those words, I had tears running down my cheeks. He pulled back as he noticed the soft sobs that I made. His eyes softened as he brought up his hands to wipe away the tears, "They refused, but I will try again and again for your sake." again he brought me into his embrace as I inhaled his strong smell of soothing tea leaves.

* * *

**I won't be putting any spoilers for the rest of the story. But I have a good idea of what should happen. All I have to say is that there will be both good and bad twists in the story line.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. As always, please leave a review and continue to support 'Royal Promise'. **

**Thanks again.**

**~Cheryl**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Mirajane's POV

A loud knock was projected from the main doors that stood before me. I plastered a smile on my face as I slowly opened the door.

Natsu stood before me, "I'm here to talk with thy parents, again."

"Natsu…" I said sympathetically.

*flashback*

"Father mother, please understand that there are other men out there that are just as wealthy as Natsu… With time they too will learn to love and care for Lisanna." I beseeched on my knees, "Can you not understand the pain and grief both Natsu and Lisanna are going through hearing that you have arranged for them to marry?" Tears formed in my eyes as I too felt the agony that Natsu had felt after he left.

"Silence! You disrespectful wretch, know that I do this for her own good." Father shouted in anger. "Get out!" He slapped me hardly across my cheek. The sharp, vicious pain detonated across my fragile cheeks.

Fear and sorrow corrupted my confidence. I stood up and ran, tears fled from my eyes.

*Flashback end.*

Natsu looked at me strangely as I was still trapped in my thoughts. "What happened to your cheek, make up not covering up a secret?" He joked

"…" I stared at my hands.

He lifted his hand and gently touched my swelled cheek; I winced at the pain that still lingered. "Are you okay?" he asked, "Your father did this?"

I stare at him with wide eyes, he knew? "What brings you here today, Natsu?" I smiled, changing the subject.

He noticed the discomfort of discussing that subject, so he too carried on. "I'm here to try another chance at cancelling the marri-"

"That won't be happening, I told you yesterday, right Natsu?" A booming voice crushed our conversation. "Natsu, tomorrow you will be wed to Lisanna, again this isn't your decision."

I stood in fear, my hands were sweating and my eyes were bulging out of their sockets. My whole body was shaking. I still felt the pain of the sharp pain that haunted my cheek. I still remember the glares that father gave me after I took Natsu's side. I still remember the endless begging that I had to perform and sully my pride for Natsu.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Again had Natsu hurried the Strauss manor to complain and try to cancel the engagement between him and his childhood friend? Why did I think that the world was destroyed?

I had remembered what mother has always used to tell me, 'Love is friendship blooming from its bud, between you and a boy.' I had always thought that love was pitiful; the day you die is the day you separate from your lover forever. Is it not the same situation here?

I sat by the window and watch the clouds float by. Mother had enjoyed her life loving father; they fought and made up the next day. They were together always supporting each other. If only she could be here, if only she could see me love Natsu.

I looked down, and there coming closer and closer to the mansion was Natsu's carriage. Gray got off his horse and opened the door. He didn't come out; I could see him from this window. His buried his face into the palms of his hands. I could see that he was frustrated, pained and hurt.

I hurried out the room, down the stairs and stopped close to the door. Gray opened it, and greeted me sadly. Slowly trudging behind him was Natsu. He stopped in his tracks after noticing I was blocking them. He looked into my eyes and hugged me.

We walked to his room and sat down. I held him in my embrace; I knew that in his heart he only needed me. He made soft sobs as I hugged him tighter. Feeling his pain I too starter to tear up.

"Tomorrow… Lisanna is to be married to me." He held onto me like his life depended on his grip.

"I know…" I hushed him, "I know…"

"What do I do?"

"You are Natsu Dragneel; you can come up with anything." I smiled, "I believe in you.

* * *

*Day of the wedding*

"Natsu, you look great, I wish I can be the bride." I said sadly.

"Lucy, I have one bride and it's you." He said softly.

"The carriage is outside…" I looked down onto the carriage that Lisanna was in, "Lisanna is in it as well..."

"Gray!" Natsu shouted, startling me. Gray came running in, "Get a separate carriage for Lucy and I, I don't want to share a carriage with Lisanna." He obliged and left quickly.

* * *

I sat down in one of the chairs next to Natsu's father. He patted my back softly and smiled. Natsu stood at the front of the church. I felt so depressed; he too was standing up there with no emotion.

The music started playing and both of us stiffened. Walking the aisle was Lisanna. She walked closer and closer to Natsu. As she did, my heart tore further and further apart.

She stood before him, smiling. The priest in front said, "Groom, you may say your vow." Natsu looked down, then to me, "Groom?"

Lisanna noticed and she too, felt sympathetic for our love. But she volunteered to say her vow first, "Friar, I will say mine first then." She coughed, "I Lisanna Strauss, take thee, Natsu Dragneel to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health to love, cherish and obey, till death do us apart, according to god's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"The Groom?" The friar asked.

Natsu stood there frozen. I covered my lips with my hands to suppress the sobs. I couldn't take it any further. I stood up and ran, out of the church and into a close by rose garden. I heard loud and quick footsteps after me. It was Natsu.

* * *

**How was this chapter? I thought that I had to extend the chapter so, there might some things in the chapter that are irrelevant.  
**

**Please leave a review in this chapter to support me. I'm thinking about another Nalu story. no spoilers, sorry. **

**Again thanks, for reading. so far so good, I've had over 1500 people read this story :) **

**~Cheryl**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Stop chasing after me, Natsu." I screamed behind me.

"I won't stop if you won't stop." He yelled.

Tears fled from my eyes. My vision was blurred. I was running through a garden of roses at the back of the church.

My heart was tearing apart. Every time I heard Natsu's voice, the pain would squeeze the life out of me. I stopped; there was no use in running after all. A sharp pain ripped through the skin of my legs. I looked down to find my legs covered in blood and cuts.

I collapsed to the ground, hopelessly, "Lucy…" Natsu slowed his pace when he reached me.

I cried, covering my eyes so that I would never see through them again. Hands held mine. I looked up and saw him. Through all the pain and grief he was experiencing like me, he was smiling.

"Don't cry, please…" He pleaded, "When I see you cry, it feels like my heart is crushed and ripped to pieces."

I ran my arms up his back and hugged him. I pulled his chest as close to mine as possible. The only barrier that parted was our flesh and bones. I want to destroy them, so that the hearts could beat as one.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I walked down the streets on my estate. People were running around busily. I sat down in a café, and observed the state from the windows. I dug into my thoughts.

The sound of a bell chimed throughout the café and broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked down to find a pair of pink heels that belonged to an angel. I shifted my gaze to what she was wearing, a frilled white silk dress down to her ankles. I looked at her face, long blond drills that lay upon her chest. She had chocolate orbs that looked sweet like chocolate itself, and small peach coloured lips.

"Morning to you, my lord," She said softly.

"Morning to you too, my lady," I replied, as I stood up to pull out a seat for her.

"Coincidence seeing you here…" she said sadly while looking at the ring that represented the marriage of Lisanna and I.

I understood her pain, so I gently slipped the ring off and put it into my pocket. "I will return to you…"

She smiled, "I know you will, after all you did promise that you would only marry me." A tear drop shattered on her smooth looking hands.

A bell chimed in the café. I looked behind her to see Lisanna. She stood there sadly while staring at Lucy's backside. "Lisanna's here…" Lucy at my words stood up and quickly walked past Lisanna.

She left with Virgo behind her. Lisanna walked towards me, "How's Lucy doing?"

I glared at her, piercing her eyes. "I don't get why you should know."

I walked past her and roughly brushed her shoulder. I walked out the door and slammed it behind me.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Lucy, the Dragneel family along with the Strauss have invited us to a ball followed by a party." Father said, "We must go, you want to at least see Natsu living and breathing yes?" He asked.

"Don't fool around please, father. This is no longer a joke." I said sadly whilst lying down on my bed.

"Sorry…" He said and walked out quietly.

Tears flooded my eyes. I knew why they had wanted a party. Knowing the reason I still urged myself to go and see Natsu, "Virgo?" I called

"Yes, My lady?" She hurried in.

"Get the prettiest dress, tightest corset and most gorgeous heels." I ordered.

"Yes." She dashed of and came back moments later.

I slipped into the corset. It's so suffocating, but I wanted to endure. I needed physical pain to façade my emotions. I got dressed, and looked into the mirror. My beauty lacked something, something that only performed when Natsu was around, my smile.

* * *

I entered the Dragneel mansion. Around me were squeals of women that adored my image, and men that blushed at my loveliness. I walked up the stairs where only VIP's entered. I walked into the ballroom, and sat down at a luxurious couch. A pair of black leather shoes, stopped in front of me.

"My lady… you're here." Natsu said as he hugged me. Lisanna stood beside him depressingly.

"Natsu…" I whispered.

"Hello, my Lucy." Natsu's father greeted me.

"Good evening, father." He smiled and hugged me like I was his daughter and whispered in my ear.

"I only have one daughter, who is you." He said. I smiled.

Lisanna's parents stopped in front of us. Again Igneel whispered. "If they ask who you are, just say that you are the daughter of my brotherly friend."

"My, who is this gorgeous lady?"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia the daughter of Lord Igneel's brotherly friend." I smiled and bowed.

"What a polite girl, we are happy to meet you."

"Thank you." I'm glad they have a good first impression of me.

"Natsu, it's time we introduce to the guests who you and Lisanna are."

Lisanna and Natsu's father both stood at the top of the grand stairs. "Welcome to the Dragneel manor." Lisanna's father stood forward, "We are glad to announce that Natsu Dragneel, son to Igneel Dragneel. He is married to our daughter, Lisanna Strauss." Claps echoed in the place.

I watched in detest as Lisanna linked arms with Natsu and stood forward. He also felt detest towards Lisanna. He swiftly unlinked them.

"We shall start our evening with a ball." Igneel shouted.

Natsu ran out of the crowd. I walked around the place, excusing myself from a dance with other earls. I gave up; Natsu was nowhere to be found.

A hand grabbed mine and rushed me out of the crowd and out to the back of the mansion. The back of the mansion was dressed with the enchanted, rose garden.

We stopped in the middle, where candles were lit. A grand piano stood with a Gray sitting ready to play. I huffed because of the tightness of the corset. "Lucy…" The person breathlessly said as he let go of my hand and knelled before me, "May I have this dance?"

* * *

**Hello! I have finished the 10****th**** chapter! (Actually…not something to be excited of.) **

**I know that some of you may be heart broken, because I twisted the plot so much that Natsu and Lisanna had to get married… But! Don't worry; you won't be displeased with the rest of the story as (SPOILER!) Lucy will make her comeback. XD **

**Please… as always. Leave a review! Thanks for your support! :3**

**~Cheryl **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Lucy's POV

He knelled before me with my hand in his. "May I have this dance?"

"Whatever my lord asks," I said with a nod.

He signalled Gray to start playing. Together we waltzed around the rose garden. The earth was our floor. The piano was our music. The moon was our chandelier. It was like a dream. I want this moment to last for eternity.

We stopped as the music did. There a slow clap beside us. Lisanna sat in a chair watching us…

"My lord, are you enjoying yourself?" Lisanna asked

"What do you want?" Natsu answered coldly.

She looked down sadly for all she wanted to do was to ask if Natsu was enjoying himself. I felt sympathetic for her; after all she didn't receive the love Natsu gave to me. But she deserved it, I had claimed him first.

She walked off back into the ball room. I turned back to Natsu. He hugged me, "Was it hard for you to endure through that opening speech?"

"Even if I don't respond, you would know the answer…"

"I'm sorry…"

We heard the loud projected voice of Natsu's father from outside the mansion. He was obviously starting the last event for the evening.

I said a quick farewell, that I'll meet Natsu afterwards and ran off.

I ran into the ballroom. 'I wonder where Lisanna went…' I walked around the mansion; after all I wanted some fresh air to refresh me from the crowded dining room.

I stood at the gigantic windows in the long and tall corridors. I leaded against the side and stared at the moon. Voices of my childhood ran through my mind, _"The rabbit who sacrificed himself to be food, will he always remain on the moon mother?" _

"_Always, he will always watch over you too. Just like how one day someone you love will watch over you." _

"_It's you isn't it, mother?" _

_She smiled warmly. _

I heard sobs from the door behind me. If I'm not wrong, isn't this room Natsu's?

I turn the knob and peered inside. Lisanna sat at a desk with her head resting upon her arms.

"Lisanna, what are you doing here?" I walked towards her.

"Please… Go away." She said with anger in her tone.

"Just tell me-"

"WHY? WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T?" she screamed.

I was so taken back at her cry that I fell backwards, and onto the ground. She swung her head around and glared at me.

"IF ONLY YOU WEREN'T HERE… If only I could at least receive that same affection he gives you…" She cried.

I felt her pain. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I gently reached out to hold her.

She looked up at me, "If only you didn't exist…" She pulled a knife from her dress swung forward. I fell backwards from stepping on my dress, my clumsiness had saved me. But I couldn't get back up, I tried breaking the heels that I wore and they clogged my dress and I from moving, they wouldn't budge. My eyed widened from the monster before me. She walked towards me, gripping her knife.

I screamed as the knife dug into my flesh. She smirked as she pushed the knife further into my shoulder. Did she really wish for my existence to perish?

I started to lose conscious as the blood continued to gush out from my shoulder. My vision blurred and slowly my eyes were closing. Someone!

* * *

Natsu's POV

I ran over to my room where I heard the scream. I crashed the door open. There digging into Lucy's shoulder with a knife was Lisanna.

"Get away from her!" I yelled at her.

I rushed over and pushed her aside. I held Lucy in my arms and continuously called her name.

"Gray!" I called.

Gray ran into the scene shocked.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Are your eyes just holes in your head?" I yelled, "Grip the situation!"

My father ran into the room along with Lisanna's parents soon after hearing my shouts.

"Natsu…" He looked at Lucy and then at Lisanna. Lisanna's hands were stained with blood. "Guards!" he shouted. Men rushed into the room. "Take Lisanna into another room, we shall speak with her later." He said angrily. The men dragged Lisanna out.

I looked at Lucy. He dress was now disgraced with blood.

I sat outside of my room while the nurse was examining her. My heart was filled with worry, my hands were shuddering, and fear masked my face as I was afraid I would lose Lucy…

The nurse came out and concluded, "We confirm that she is alive. She is not to move much for this week. She has excellent regeneration abilities though, the wound is already closed, and all that is left is the regeneration of the skin."

"Thank you, nurse."

I walked in the room. Lucy lied upon my bed. Her face was pale like candle wax. I walked closer to her and held her hand. It was cold and lifeless. But moments later the colour returned to its original.

She opened her eyes, and winced at the pain.

"Just go to sleep..." I whispered.

I took my tailcoat off and slid under the covers. Gently I pulled Lucy closer to me, and watched over her protectively.

* * *

** (Author's note, Must read!)**

**Hello everyone! I tried to finish this chapter as soon as possible. **

**You'll need to expect late updates. I have my school laptop taken away from me by my school because of a 'Bring your Own Device' Program by them...**

**I'll apologise for late chapters in the next week. I'll try to get a new laptop as soon as possible.**

**Moving on... How was this chapter? **

**Please leave a review and continue to support my story and I. **

**Thanks!**

**~Cheryl**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

*soft knocks*

"Come in..." mumbled a tired and low voice.

I twisted the knob to the door of Lisanna's father's room. I walked further into the room. He sat at his desk flipping through documents. He looked up to see who it was that interrupted him. When he knew it was me he sighed and looked back down.

"If this is about your 'friend' then might as well hurry it up."

I was shocked to see that the father of my childhood friend had turned to this. His once kind and caring gaze had turned into a piercing and cold glare. I confidently straightned myself up and spoke up, "I would like to hold another ball with a party in our manor tonight."

"For your friend? Or for Lisanna?"

"For the divorcing of Lisanna and I."

"What makes you think i'll agree to that." He said coldly.

"By all means, you agree if money is involved right?" I provoked him.

"Don't think so lowly of me, who do you think you're speaking to?" He shouted, "Get out, I don't have the time for your nonsense."

The door behind me crashed down, standing in the doorway was my father. He was furious.

"Igneel, your son is here to disgrace his pride is he not? Get him out, has he no manners?"

My father walked past me and stood at the desk of Lisanna's father.

"Do you think you're the one who should be leaving?" Father said angrily. "I insist on having a second ball for Natsu, there will be no objection."

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Mmm" I woke up to a coldness that had replaced Natsu's body warmth.

I prop myself up, only to feel the piercing pain of the wound on my shoulder. I look around to find the room barren and cold.

I get up and try to stand. The sharp pain again taunted my left shoulder. The knob of Natsu's room twisted. I tensed up, I turned to stare at the tired figure of Natsu.

He looked up and into my eyes. "Lucy! Are you okay? can you move comfortably?" He drowned me in his endless questions.

"Of course im fine. When you're with me I couldn't be better." I smiled.

He pulled me into a long and loving hug. "I thought i would lose you."

"My lord, you say the most silly things." I laughed only feel the embrace tighten.

"That wasn't silly!" I went silent, "What would i ever do without you?"

* * *

Lucy's POV

Maids were busily running around the place grabbing clothes and accessories. Many of them flocked into my room and dressed me like a doll.

They finished and stepped away.

"M'lady, we shall go and get the Young Master." One of them spoke up.

Before she could exit the room i grabbed her wrist. "Why is everyone so worked up?"

"M'lady, do you not know? We have a ball followed with a party tonight!" She said excitedly, "Well then, if you'll excuse me." She exited quietly and ran off to get Natsu.

I sat down at the antique vanity. I looked at the borders that held the mirror and traced the outline with my index finger. My eyes widened as two strong arms embraced me. I looked into the reflection of the mirror. There Natsu back hugged me. He had his head buried into the crook of my neck. Then he looked up at me in the mirror and smiled.

"You must be a star from a different planet." He whispered into my ear, "I'm glad to be the witness of the most beautiful star in the universe."

"You embarrass me..." I said softly as his hand wondered down to my waist to pull me closer to him.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I greeted the guests as they flooded in one by one. Among them was Lucy's father. I pulled him to the side, "Sir Hearfilia, no. Father tonight I will announce the divorce of Lisanna and I."

"Be careful Natsu. The fact that you will divorce with her means that you'll need to protect Lucy even more then you are now." He said seriously.

"You can relax, for Lucy will be safe with me." I said to assure him.

After all the guests settled in the ballroom that were ready for the ball, I walked up the stairs so that I was visible to everyone and said in an audible voice, "Welcome to the Dragneel mansion. We invite you here to announce that..." I looked around the room and spotted Lucy. Then I looked behind me to make sure that Lisanna had no weapon and that she had no murderous intent, "... That Lisanna Strauss and I, Natsu Dragneel. From today onwards are divorced." Gasps and surprised murmurs filled the ballroom.

I adverted my gaze to Lucy's. She was shocked but calmed down immediately and smiled warmly at me. I returned the smile and turned around to see the frozen Lisanna. I walked towards her and put my hand on her shoulder, "You will find someone better than me..." I said quietly so that no one would hear me and brushed my shoulder past hers and walked off.

My father continued the night, "Well then, shall we start off the night with a ball? Please enjoy yourselves to the fullest."

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lisanna walked off sadly. I followed her. 'What am i doing?' I followed her until she stopped outside of Natsu's room and looked to her left and walked towards the long windows. She lifted her hand to touch the clear glass as she looked up at the illuminated moon.

Slowly I sneaked up to her when she surprised me, "You don't have to sneak. Please, join me if you wish."

I walked up towards the window and leaned against it with my back. "Was 'love' really what you wanted from him?"

"Of course, I wanted him to give me the same love he gave you." She said sadly.

* * *

**Hello! I'm getting my new laptop soon! From then, for everyone i will update more chapters to make up for the late updates when i didn't have my laptop.**

**No hard feelings towards me right?**

**Well then, thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Lucy's POV

"I wanted him to give me the same love he gave you..." She said as tears dared to leave her eyes.

"..." I pushed her, "He will only love one person! He fell for me, we can't have two moons in the one sky!" I cried.

She fell to her knees and held my dress tightly. "Please, I'll do anything!..." She begged, "Just let me experience love once, please?"

I tore her filthy hands off my dress and glared at her, "If either of the two moons refuse to back down, then one must destroy the other." I hesitantly said, "Was that what you tried to do to me?"

She stared up at me, "You figured it out?"

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity, "There's something called jealousy that exists in this world. Think for yourself for once."

She smiled, "We said once that we'll be friends, yes?"

"..." I looked down upon her helpless shadow reflected by the moonlight, "Why mention irrelevant things now?"

"Im tired, I'm bored of fighting for my own freedom and wants. It's inconvenient to have a enemy in the world is it not m'lady? Then why don't we befriend each other once more?"

I looked into her eyes, ones of only truth and loyalty. "Friend? You? You ruined your chance, yet you ask for another?"

"Please..." She begged.

"Suit yourself, there will be no more afterwards if you ruin this chance too." I said coldly.

I watched as she struggled to stand. Once she was standing she bowed before me. "Then good bye to you M'lady. I look forward to our next meeting." She smiled warmly.

I turned around and walked away. "Same here..." I said quietly. Behind me I felt the smirk of a devil. 'Liar...' I thought.

* * *

Lisanna's POV

I smirked as I walked back to my guarded bedroom. I twisted the knob and entered. My servants stood inside. Behind them they guarded a curtain that could be mistaken for a luxury wardrobe.

"Pull the curtains back." I ordered receiving immediate obligation.

There with a piece of cloth that turned his words into mere mumbles, whilst himself being chained to the wall behind him is The loyal Dragneel servant, Gray.

I walked up to him and cupped his chin. I stared into his eyes strong enough to bore holes into them. Softly i plastered a smile upon my face, fake as counterfeit money itself. Only to receive a glare back.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I happily chatted away with Lucy in the antique gazebo where I promised we would spend our precious time in.

I thoroughly scanned her; today she was wearing a lighter shade of turquoise dress that I had gifted her, her hair was made into a small bun at the back of her head and long golden locks that laid upon her chest. But her natural look stunned me even more, her porcelain fair face, small ears, small nose, chocolate orbs that showed my reflection, and peach colored frail lips.

I looked into her orbs as they gazed back at mine. "Natsu?"

"Y-yes?" I blushed while stammering.

She smiled, "What were you saying before?"

"Oh... Um, that's right. Both fathers of each side of our family have arranged us to marry as soon as possible." I smiled as she squealed in happiness, "All I hope is for everything to go well."

"Of course, everything will!" She said while pouting.

I chuckled at her cute act. I stood up, she looked at me quizzically. I moved over to her side of the gazebo and sat down beside her. She smiled and leaned on my shoulder while sighing in relief and happiness.

* * *

Gray's POV

She watched in anger as the two love birds sat at the gazebo and pulled the curtains to cover the scene that irritated her and almost pulled them off their hooks.

She stormed over to where I was chained and smiled. "You're going to cause conflict between those two, should you deny my request then that gazebo that your master and his lady treasure so much will be nothing but ashes upon the earth." She threatened.

I couldn't deny it. I serve the Dragneels to make them happy, not to watch their treasure perish before their eyes. She ripped the cloth from my mouth, as I struggled to speak. "Why do you do this?"

"Can you not already see it, the affection that Natsu shows her?" She spat, "it irritates me that the one that I should've received love from,now belongs to another wretched woman." She clenched her fists.

"Jealousy..." i mocked her.

"Shut your mouth, servant!" She screamed in anger, "You have today...today to make some progress."

She ordered the men beside her to release me. I had no choice, I had to do this. But it just seemed too wrong. Causing conflict just to protect them?

* * *

Lucy's POV

I walked down the long hallways of the Dragneel manor. As I was about to turn the corner before me i heard a yelp of pain. I ran around to see who had been injured.

Two muscular men, one had Gray in a headlock as the other punched his stomach. I cringed as I knew he was receiving a torturing pain. I screamed, "Go away!"

The men scrambled away. I ran towards the beaten up Gray. He looked up apologetically at me and apologized, "M'lady... I'm sorry..."

"Say no more, we need to get you-" I was hugged and pinned to the floor by Gray.

I looked up at him with shocked eyes and a questioning look. Before I could question him. I heard the braking of loud footsteps. I turned my head to the side and my eyes widened.

"Natsu?..." I whispered.

"Lucy..." He replied while looking down at particularly nothing. But I knew anger boiled within him as he saw me with another man.

He turned around and walked off. I stared in horror as my lover had left me. I pushed Gray off me and ran after Natsu.

* * *

**Hello! I am back the 13th Chapter of 'Royal Promise'.**

**In this chapter we have a bit of action and drama going. If it hurts you that this sudden change is happening in this story, then i apologize in advance as there might be more heart wrenching scenes to come. But stories are stories, like life there are ups and downs throughout the line. :)**

**Please leave a review, thanks for reading.**

**~Cheryl**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Lucy's POV

I ran closer and closer to his figure, close enough so that I could at least reach him. The dress slowed my movements in my attempt to reach him.

"Natsu!" Tears feld from my eyes as the desperation got to me.

I panted and coughed. My chest hurt so much from both physical and emotional pain. I gripped the thin cloth covering the pain in my chest and yanked at it. Hoping the freedom of breathing will slowly come back to me.

I dropped to my knees and panted hardly whilst coughing. I looked up at Natsu. He ran towards me. "Why are you coughing?!"

"Please, Natsu... H-hear me out..." I said through short breaths.

"There's no time for this-"

"Please!" I cried.

"..." He fell silent, "Well then you must hurry your explanation."

"Natsu, think before you act. Back there when you turned to leave, you didn't see what happened before that did you?" I said, slowly catching my breath.

"Saw nothing i did, what did happen?" He said as he helped me up.

"Before you came, Gray was being tortured by two unknown men. Of course seeing your loyal butler in that situation I had to say something. I went to help Gray when the men ran off..." I stopped as I was sure that Gray had apologized to me for nothing, "He apologized before assulting me."

"Do you speak the truth, after all Gray is always calm and never would do bad deed without reason."

"You do not believe your lover?" I asked painfully, " I thought you trusted me, after all those years we spent together..."

He stared at me. As time ticked past he finally spoke up, "I believe you..."

"Natsu!" There was a loud voice, footsteps hurried towards our direction. I turned around to see Gray running. Fear corrupted me as I again fell short of breathe. Natsu stood in front of me, "Natsu, as your butler. No, as your best friend... You must hear what I have to say..."

"What..."

"Lisanna plans to destroy your love that you share with Lady Lucy. She used me, if I had denied then your precious gazebo that you and the lady share shall be burned to ashes." He confessed.

I stood there huffing with short pants. I gripped my chest as I felt the endless pain and put on a mere facade when Natsu turned around to my strange breaths, when he turned back I yet again clutched my chest in pain.

I hate to admit it that the wound Lisanna inflicted upon my left shoulder had been abnormal. It wasn't severe like it was before but every time I undressed and looked at my left shoulder, there was a bright red mark instead of a scab.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Natsu retrieved me, "Lucy?"

"...uh, yes?" I answered.

He smiled, "We're going back to our room now, it's getting late. I'm sure you're tired."

I linked my arm with his, "Yes, we shall retire to our room."

* * *

Natsu's POV

We walked to our room with linked arms. She took my coat off and hung it in the wardrobe. I slipped into a change of clothes and pulled the covers over myself. slowly my eyes were drooping and I had almost fallen asleep when the bed bounced a bit. I looked to my right and Lucy was sitting down clutching her chest.

My eyes widened, "Lucy!"

I gripped her shoulders and pulled her dress so that only her bare shoulders and the top of her cleavage showed. I blushed but immediately came back to my senses as I felt my hand run along her left shoulder that had a course surface. It was red along the mark the blade that Lisanna had ran through her shoulder.

"I-it's not helping with my breathing..." She stammered.

When I was about to leave the bed to get help, she gripped my wrist and looked at me with pleading eyes, "Don't! Please just leave me in your embrace..."

Part of me was aroused and wanted to kiss her, the other told me otherwise the right thing was to get help. I chose neither of them. I obliged to her request, and brought her into a warm and loving hug.

"Will this help you?" I asked softly.

"You are so warm..." She said as she fell into her slumber.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up in the warm embrace of Natsu. I looked up and giggled to myself. He looked so naïve and cute while sleeping. Then it hit me...

A breeze blew in from the open windows and I felt cold. Cold?

I looked down and found I was half naked! My dress was pulled so much from the sleeping idiot that it was below my waist. The only thing covering my breasts was a short corset that had been undone and almost off of my body. I looked to the side and his well defined abs caught my attention. I tried tearing my gaze off them. But my emotions told me otherwise. I stared at them as time flew by.

"Like what you see?" Natsu suddenly said.

I looked up at his onyx orbs that gazed back down at me only to blush moments later. "Maybe I should be asking if you like what you see?" I smirked playfully.

"Maybe i do..." He said as he looked into my eyes for silent permission to touch me.

Before we could do anything, Gray came running in only to blush a he saw me lying against Natsu with an open corset, which could only mean one thing.

"... Sorry for the interruptio-"

"No, we were getting up anyways." I said.

"Very well then... Breakfast will be finished shortly, if you would..."He signaled us to hurry.

"You should stay in bed for a bit longer, after all you look tired are you not?"

"True that be. I am tired...very well then. I will rest a little further more." He sighed.

I exited the room after getting dressed and saw a figure leaning against the wall.

"Lady Lucy... Heartfilia heir, I assume?" he kneeled down. Clearly visible was his ginger locks of hair and gray suit.

I gasped, "Loke?"

* * *

**14th chapter! Yayyyy XD **

**You guys need to tell me, if there should be a little bit of touchy between Natsu and Lucy. I mean this is meant to be 19th century England where if you were married to the wrong man you'd get rappe- I should stop there.. :3**

**But please leave a review, and tell me if you agree to me putting a bit of touchyness between Natsu and Lucy. Not going to overdo it though. Cause that's just... Just bad.**

**thanks for reading!**

**leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Lucy's POV

I looked into the eyes of the man before me. Loke, the boy whom had saved me from suicide over a parental death. He has my thanks, but never had i imagined meeting him here in Dragneel manor.

"Lucy! It's been so long since that time..." He said while looking down to the floor, thinking exactly what I was.

"It has been long..." I said as a flashback engulfed me.

**Flashback**

"It's so lonely..." I said to myself as the echo of the pattering rain filled the mansion's hallways. I smiled sadly after all no one was around to hear me or comfort me, "If only she was here, then I would've spent my days smiling and playing happily..." I whispered to myself as memories of my mother ran through my head like water. Her long blonde bangs and locks and the neat bun at the back of her head. Her chocolate brown orbs that were capable of stealing any man's heart and her small peach colored lips.

Slowly the once crystal clear images started to fade. My eyes widened as I realised i couldn't see what her face looked like anymore.

I cried, the tears trailing down my pink cheeks. I didn't want to live here. I didn't want to live anther day without her. I spent my life with her. Without my mother, could I have really been Lucy?

I staggered towards the balcony as the rain drenched me. No-one cared for my exsistence. I reached for the balcony bars and held them tightly. I looked down, it was such a long drop I'm bound to end it here like this...

I pull clloser the nearest chair and hesistantly stepped on it. The top of the balcony was now up to my waist, enough for me to hop over and jump.

I take a last look at my surroundings and thought hard. Do i really want to do this?

I lifted my small fraile body and flipped to the other side of the balcony where i stood on a thin platform of glass. I looked down to see a ginger haired boy standing with worry, "Don't interfere!" I shouted.

I leapt. But instead of falling straight to the cold wet earth and die. I survivded with a soft cusion like body underneath me.

"You're to young to die..." Came a weak voice from under me.

"..."

**Flashback End**

I looked at Loke again. The small scar on his arm represented his bravery. The small boy that had saved me, he's all grown up and devoted to protect me. All this time he's been silently protecting me.

He brought me into a hug, "I missed you so much, you've matured a lot since back then."

"Same goes for you." I smiled.

"I heard you're getting married? Lucky girl." He pulled back and smirked.

"I am. He's here, you can meet him later."

"I'll be glad to hear that I'll be meeting him soon." He grinned.

* * *

I walked back into the bedroom that Natsu and I shared. I staggered to the bed because of my tired legs. As I neared the bed, i felt an unknown presence behind me. I swung my head around to see Natsu. He pushed me onto the bed and pinned me to the matress.

"I knew you were lying this whole time..." He said with an angered expression.

"N-natsu!" I stuttered.

"What do you have to say?"

"I don't get it? What are you talking about?" I said while blushing. His face was merely inches from mine.

"Who was that ginger haired man?" He said as his hand travelled up my belly.

"Who? Loke? He is an old friend of mine." I started feeling uneasy.

"A friend? Then explain to me why he hugged you?" He said as his hands gently grazed my breasts and moved up to the collar of my dress. He traced the floral pattern on the brim of the fabric and tugged on it, causing it to rip slightly.

"..." I couldn't think properly. I was aroused.

"If you won't answer, I'll continue..." He said with lustful eyes.

I didn't answer. He sighed and ripped my dress in two from the collar. All that was left was the corset from this morning.

I lied on the matress powerless. With no effort Natsu lifted me up and untied my corset making it fall back onto the matress.

I blushed and gained control of myself. I quickly covered the mounds with my arms only to be pushed and pinned down again.

"Last chance, tell me who he really is..." Natsu threatened. Though we both knew that we wanted this. We both wanted to continue. But i wanted to explain first...

"Loke is just a friend whom had saved me from suiciding when i was little and had lost my mother..." I whispered while looking to the side.

Instead of any major action. Natsu held me in his arms, pressing my naked chest against his. Whispering in my ear, "I remember the countless times I had no one to comfort me because of the same accident for my mother too... No-one, No-one realised i was even there. My presence was air..."

As he said the painstaking words the similar feeling of a knife jabbed into the deepest pits of my heart. I knew what he mean... My eyes stung and tears dribbled down my cheeks. Natsu sat up and brought me along. He released the embrace and looked at my face. Slowly he brought his face closer and licked at my tears and slowly made his way to my lips. Without a moment to waste he captured my lips.

* * *

**I know this is a late update. But i was thinking from now on maybe I could update twice a week? Occasionally it would be thrice. **

**It's the second last week of school so there are those exams that still bother me to the ends of earth. Sorry! :( **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Lisanna's POV

"So did you meet her?" I asked curiously.

"Yes..." He said sadly while looking down at the floor.

"Why the long face?"

"You should know very well." He said.

"Just because you saved her once? You don't have to protect her forever you know..." I said as I lifted is chin and looked into his eyes.

"I just think it's wrong for me to do this..." He said as he tried to resist me.

"You will do what I want and without complain, got it?" I said sweetly with a smile.

"Yes..."

* * *

Loke's POV

*****Flashback*

"Take this, go to the kitchen and ask to cook for Lucy tonight as a gift for your reunion." She said as she placed a sachet of white powder in my palm.

"What is this?..." I looked at the sachet and it read on the front 'Poison', my eyes widened as I mouthed the word, " Why do you want me to do this?"

"I thought it would be quite obvious, to get the man I love of course!" She cheerfully said.

"Who? Wouldn't it be easier for your parents to arrange a marriage?"

"See thing is, he is Natsu Dragneel. Lucy's lover and husband-to-be..." Her expression became serious.

"..." I became silent. 'This is my job, I need to severe all ties to Lucy and perform my job' I told myself.

"Well then, hurry up!" She pushed me out the door.

*Flashback end*

I walked along the corridor asking the love-sick maids where the kitchen was using my playboy like skills. Eventually the doors to the kitchen came into sight. I pushed them open and chefs greeted me while bowing.

"Sir! What would you be doing here?" They exclaimed.

"I want to prepare Lady Lucy's dinner, as a gift for our reunion."

"But, it's already prepared.." The cook stated.

"Oh I see, then I shall add a rose next to it. Remind her it was from a ginger haired prince thank you." I laughed along with them.

"Very well, please hurry. We are about to serve it to them." He said quickly as he rushed off to finished his job.

I quickly added the powder to the steaming soup and stirred it. Then gently placed the delicate flower next to the bowl.

"You may take it to them now." I said.

"Thank you sir. The Lady shall be pleased." He smiled.

I smirked as they, one by one left the kitchen with luxury dishes in their hands. 'Sorry Lucy... This is goodbye.'

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Natsu, can we spend time in the gazebo tomorrow as well?" I said as I cling to his arm.

"We can spend eternity there if you wanted, every night in each others embrace. Sealing the night with a kiss..." He whispered in my ear as I giggled playfully.

We reached the large dining room and to the table. Natsu pulled a chair out for me and I thanked him.

Chefs dressed in white came walking in with a slow pace. A particular chef dressed in red came up to our length of the table and placed a soup bowl in front of it with a rose laid next to it.

"Tis' from a gingered haired prince I tell you." He whispered.

'Loke?' I thought curiously.

"Enjoy your meals!" Said the chef happily.

I politely slurped on the soup. The warmth reached by stomach and comforted me. After half of the bowl had been finished dizziness spread through my head. Slowly I felt the need to cough. I held my throat and choked.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked with worry, "Lucy!" He shouted.

"N-natsu..." I tried but choked on the words instead.

"Gray!" He called, and immediately Gray was by his side, "Get help!" He obliged and ran off.

"N-natsu... Don't worry too... much." I said as I slowly started to lose conscious.

"Lucy!" He repeated.

* * *

Natsu's POV

She was lying upon my bed once again. Words of her father said suddenly rang in my head. '_Now that you and Lucy are engaged, people will want to start hurting her.' _He warned.

I ran over to the kitchen and asked the cook if he deliberately poisoned Lucy. "Did you have a grudge against her or something?" I questioned him.

"No! Of course not! Lady Lucy is so nice to everyone, how could we possibly harm her. Besides, is the Lady not always beside you, My lord?" He went into deep thought, "She's always close to you, she wouldn't have made anyone mad right?"

'_Mad...?' _"That's right! Thank you chef."

"SIR!?" He called out to me as I ran towards _her_ room. It's got to be her. Who else would harm Lucy unless they're _mad_ at her. Which was the give away. Jealousy... This person is jealous. I ran closer to her room. The door now meters from me.

The only person who could be jealous of Lucy and I...Lisanna!

I crashed the door open. There she sat at her desk looking through suspicious documents. She saw me and her eyes widened. She pulled the papers down to her lap and hid them in her drawer. "Whatever business does my lord have here?" She smiled, it irritated me to see her smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face, it irritates me." I said as my hands balled into fists, "What did you do to Lucy's dinner last night?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at me innocently.

"What do _I_ mean?" I laughed sarcastically, "Hurry up and speak, what did you do?" I said with more force.

"I did what I was supposed to do." she smiled again. I was so furious, I let the anger take over me.

**Slap* **I hit her and left a red mark, "You will never receive my heart. Not even until I die."

I walked out of the room and called Gray quietly, "Gray? You there?"

"Yes my Lord." He said from somewhere, "Here whenever you need me." He jumped out from the behind the curtains secretly and surprised me.

"Listen pal, I need you to do something for me. You gonna help?" I lifted an eyebrow to form a questioning look.

"Anything my lord asks." He put his hand on the left side of his chest and bowed.

I smirked, that Lisanna won't like a trespasser in her room would she?

* * *

**Hello! I'm thinking of a big twist now. I promise Nalu moments are sure to be found ONLY if I do this major twist so... Y'all just have to let me.**

**How was this chapter? I didn't really do much did I? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Steal the document..." I said quietly.

"Where about is it?" Gray said as he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"The desk, either on top or in the drawers. I'm looking for specific information about the drug that poisoned Lucy..." I said as I went into deep thought to think of a way to defend ourselves if found.

"Okay, I understand." He answered immediately and rushed inside the room of Lisanna.

I checked the room through the slight gap of the door. Gray was rushing through the piles of paper stacked upon the desk. Books were upon the floor, as if they were never needed and were mere garbage.

A envelope with a red wax seal laid on the floor. I check the area around the room, making sure there was no sign of Lisanna. I hurried inside and took the envelope.

"Gray, have you found the document yet?" I said as I started to lose my patience.

"Yes but there is other information regarding the matter. It will be useful, shall I take them too?" He asked.

"Okay take them, hurry up..." I walked quietly over to the door. Slowly peering outside my eyes widened. Lisanna walking closer and closer to this room with Loke tailing close behind her.

"Pssst, Gray!" I whispered. He looked up at me with a confused expression, "Hurry we need to hide, Lisanna is getting closer to this room.

He ran towards me and lifted me up and over his back so that he was able to run with me, "Are you planning to make a run for it? You idiot! This is meant to be in secret!" I scolded him.

He was running closer and closer to the door when the knob twisted. Our eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Lisanna's POV

I walked into the room. My eyes widened as books and papers were scattered upon the floor. Someone was here!

I stormed over to my desk and searched for the one piece of paper I desperately needed, the document. I furiously searched through the scattered papers. Nothing! Nothing I needed was here, "It's gone! It's all gone, the document!" I said with steam fuming from my ears.

"What are you talking about? Check the drawers, is the letter gone too?" Loke said with worry.

"It's gone! The letter and the document!" I screeched.

Loke strode forwards the desk and frantically pulled the drawers out one by one. Searching through papers and throwing the wrong ones out.

I looked around the room. I heard the breaking of a glass cup upon the floor. I ran to bathroom connected with mine. There was a shattered glass cup, it's pieces lying everywhere. I squinted my eyes and thought hard...

"Someone was here..."

"Someone that knew we had poisoned Lucy, they would steal the document only if they knew what it was." _If they knew what it was?_

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Natsu?..." I weakly said as he walked into my room quietly.

He looked at me immediately, "Lucy! How are feeling?" He said worriedly.

"Just fine..." I paused as I saw the paper in his hands, "So you got the document, huh?"

"Yes, I did. Gray helped me."

"Lisanna's a fool to think that a Heartfilia could die from poison so quickly." I looked at the fragile window, "We need to get out now, let's return to my manor."

He slid his hand behind my neck and brought me closer. "Of course, after all I want to spend the night with you..." He whispered and blew hot breathes into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

He turned my face so I looked straight into his eyes. He closed his eyes and brought my face closer. Gently he sealed my lips with his and passionately kissed me, stealing my breath.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes and nodded. He did too. He carried me princess style and walked out the room. We walked along the corridors and had Gray tail behind us.

"Gray go get a carriage and drive it to the front." Natsu ordered.

"Yes, my lord." He said and disappeared.

"Lucy, are you really alright?" He asked.

"The poison is fairly hard to eliminate, but I'm sure my body will be able to handle it, but probably not for long. I can feel it... the poison is spreading relatively fast." I admitted.

"I thought you could suppress it and seal it, with your remarkable recuperative skill can't you?" He asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, the intensity of the poison is worse than I thought."

"..." He fell silent.

We reached the front doors and pushed them open. I felt a pain in my chest and held the fabric tightly. The carriage came up to the front and Natsu sat inside with me lying against his arm and my head resting upon his shoulder.

The entire ride was silent. Though I could feel the pain that Natsu felt. I knew he didn't like the horrible news that I had told him. I knew he felt upset that another one of his beloved people were going away to never return...

We stopped at the front of the mansion, "Natsu, I will ask three wishes of you. They could be my last." I said weakly.

"What are they, my lady." He smiled bitterly.

"I will ask first to go to the rose garden where we first met." I said with a soft smile.

He carried me out. Gray tried to follow, "Gray..." He looked up, "Go rest, please just leave us alone for a while." Natsu asked.

Gray bowed and left to the carriage. Natsu carried me around the back of the mansion to the rose garden. Once we entered the garden, petals flew around us as if they were greeting and happy to see us.

I felt another suffocating pain in my chest. Time is running out, I'm at the brink of death to be exact. I must say what I need to. I must do what I need to. Tears left my eyes as I thought that time was the poison and the obstacle between Natsu and I right now.

"What is your next wish, my lady?"

"... my second... I just want to stay in your embrace until the end." I said while smiling.

"Until the end? Lucy, there will be no end, we will stay together for eternity, just like how our love will also last for eternity." He said as he hugged be according to my wish.

I smiled, "You know ever since I met you, my life has changed so much." He smiled as he said I too changed his life.

Tears dribbled down my cheeks, "I want us to grow old together. I want us to live together. I want more time, more time to love you. I don't want to leave you..." I sobbed.

He hugged me tighter, "I want our love to last eternity, and it will." He smiled warmly as he too started to tear up.

"Natsu..." I held his hand tightly, "I will wish my last..." He waited, "Let us meet again, we'll find each other, love each other, and marry. I regret not being able to marry you... So I will next time." I finished with tears.

"I promise... I promise that someday, I will find you again. I will love you again. I will kiss you again. I will marry you then." He promised with tears also.

* * *

**Hello, I come back with another chapter of 'Royal Promise'. Thank you for all your support. **

**By the way, this will not be the end of Royal promise, there will be like what I think another 10 or more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Natsu's POV

"I promise... I promise that someday, I will find you again. I will love you again. I will kiss you again. I will marry you then." I promised with tears, "That will be our royal promise..." I said while holding out my pinky.

"What are you... A 3 year old?" She joked, and held her hand up and joint pinkies with mine, "You know... I'm gonna miss you for a while..." she whispered. Slowly her eyelids became heavy.

"I will miss you too... But I will go to you soon, I won't be able to live another day without your smile and your presence." I remembered something, "I have something to give to you before you go..." I whispered quietly in her ear.

She looked up at me signaling me to continue. Gently I held her up, closed my eyes and placed my lips upon hers, she kissed back. I wanted time to freeze, can this moment last forever? Lucy may be dying, but our love for each other will last forever throughout time. Her body became limp and her head fell back. Her body warmth radiated no more. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I realized... She's gone.

I opened my eyes and looked her in the face. Her beautiful pale face, her eyes were closed hiding the irresistible chocolate orbs, her cheeks that were once a blushing pink are pale like a fish's belly, I adverted my gaze to her still peachy lips. She was smiling... I placed my hand on her left cheek, "Goodbye, my love. I will meet you again..." I kissed her lips once more, this may be the last.

* * *

**(The next day)**

I stand at the entrance of the church dressed in a black tail coat. People awaited the 'leaving ceremony' to come for Lucy.

Upon my arms laid a pink silk dress. Lucy said it was her favorite dress I had given her. I wanted to see her in this dress once more, smiling and giggling like the cute and beautiful girl she is...

"The Lady Lucy's lover, and her betrothed, Natsu Dragneel may enter. He will pay his last vows to the Lady." Said the Friar from behind the doors.

The large church doors opened with a creak. I looked up and inside sat many people dressed in black. The most disliked color of Lucy and I. I walked with a slow pace to the front where Lucy laid.

Whispers filled the place, "Why is he bringing in a dress?"

"Is the dress for the lady?"

"So pitiful even of the lady's death he still brings her a dress..."

"May their love last for eternity..."

I reached the front of the church and to the open coffin where Lucy laid. I looked at her. She still kept her beautiful smile. She wore a white dress and she was laid in white lilies.

"You look better in a beautiful pink silk dress, my lady..." I said whilst tears dared to leave my eyes.

I placed the dress upon her and smiled as I saw her beautiful self again.

"Do you remember? The first time we met, we were only children. But we fell in love, regardless what people thought of us. All those days that I sent a carriage to your house to pick you up. That moment when you fell and I caught you, it made me fall in love with you all over again. The surprises I gave you 10 years after the meeting, the engagement. Then after that was all ruined except our love moments. Then the three wishes that I promised to grant. I will definitely grant your third one... Lucy, I love you more than anyone in this world. Let's meet again, love again, kiss again. Good bye..." I finished with tears. I looked her in the face one last time, she too had small droplets of tears down her face. But she was smiling. I kissed her goodbye and left for her burial.

Her grave was dug and her coffin was lowered. Slowly it was lowered until the lid, I looked away. I'm alone now. Lucy was my everything.

Behind me I heard footsteps. I turned round to see the wretched woman who poisoned Lucy, "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"My lord, I'm here merely to comfort you." She aid with a smile.

"You don't comfort me at all. You irritate me to hell."

"My lord, Lucy is gone... Can you give me a chance to love you? Can't I... Be her replacement?" She asked with that irritating voice of hers.

My eyes widened, "Replacement? There will be no-one! No-one replaces my only love Lucy." I shouted at her.

"My lord, you are a love-sick fool! Do you not know that she has bewitched you with her disgusting looks?"

"She is disgusting? How dare you wretch! You are disgusting! You were the one who poisoned Lucy so you could replace her! You are the love-sick fool! Doing anything to earn my love!" I was furious that anyone could talk so badly about Lucy.

"You were the one who went through my room?" She was shocked.

"Enough! Guards hurry! This woman is a murderer!" Immediately guards ran through the crowd of people and hand-cuffed Lisanna.

"My lord! You cannot accuse me of something I never did! What proof do you have that I did it?" She screeched.

I pulled out a document from my pocket and showed it to her and the guards and read it aloud, "To Lisanna Strauss, Your poison is to be used in 24 hours. If it is used as early as possible the effect is more strong... And look, Lucy Heartfilia's name is printed on the bottom? Care to explain how this got to your room when I went in there?"

"W-what?! How could this happen?!" she went limp and she fell to the ground.

"Take her away, we will think a punishment to give her. I have the right to choose it." I ordered.

The guards dragged her away.

I walked into my room and sat down at my bed and lied down to take a nap. I opened my eyes moments later to smell the rosy scent Lucy always carried around. Tears filled my eyes, I missed her...

* * *

**(Next Day)**

"I, Natsu Dragneel, heir of the Dragneel family. I sentence Lisanna Strauss's punishments one by one. Penalty starting with, public humiliation, second is water torture in public, third is death by the guillotine." I finished.

"Yes my lord." Gray said, he too hated the woman.

I watched as Lisanna walked through the public in stocks and ripped clothing. She was being pulled by a chain tied to an ox. Humiliation, human being lead by an animal was the lowest of low.

Next was the water torture. In the river on a boat was a guard, her hands and her feet were tied together and she was thrown in the water. Every time she almost died she was pulled up again to regain her breath only to be thrown into the river again to struggle.

Finally... Her death. She was lead to a large town square where they placed the guillotine. I sat on a chair at the back of the crowd. She was pushed into the locks. The crowd was cheering for her death. They all liked Lucy, once they heard from the daily newspapers that Lisanna was the one whom poisoned Lucy they were all furious. They've await the death of the murderer. Lisanna looked up and smiled. I lifted my hand and the blade was released. Her head fell into a barrel of her own putrid blood. Everyone cheered.

The day was over and I walked into my room. I felt a comforting presence. Warm hands snaked around my back. I turned around to see no-one. I smiled.

"It's you isn't it?" I said cheerfully.

A warm hand touched my cheek. I touched the area where the warmth was. This was definitely Lucy.

"Lucy, I punished the murderer. I punished Lisanna." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

Warmth surrounded my entire body. She was hugging me in thanks, "I wish I could hug you too... It's not fair that I can't..."I laughed.

I smiled as I felt warmth on my lips too. She kissed me, "Sleep with me too, follow me around too. I've missed you for the past couple of days..." I smiled into the air hoping she saw it.

I walked over to my desk. There laid an envelope, "What's this? Is it from you Lucy?" I asked. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I know she's signaling me to read it.

I opened the pink letter with a red wax seal that was labeled 'L'.

_Dear Natsu my love,_

_Are you lonely? _

_It's been lonely here too. I'm upset that I can't talk to you. I'm sad that you can't hold me properly._

_Thank you, for avenging me. Thank you for punishing that wretch, I watched every second of it with gratefulness for you._

_Even though you can't see me, I'm always here right next to you. _

_Don't be scared, I'm here to protect you. I'm here to comfort you. I'm here to hug you. _

_I will sleep with you, eat with you and stay with you until we meet again._

_Thank you._

_I love you._

_From your dear Lucy._

I read the letter and ended with tearful eyes. Even the first line made my heart ache and sink because of the voice I imagined her saying it in.

"Lucy, thank you. I love you too..." I said as I closed my eyes and rested my head in hand. Warmth covered my body and a light weight rested on my back. I smiled.

* * *

**Hello! 17****th**** chapter of Royal promise is out early.**

**How was this chapter? I know it's a bit sad that Lucy had to die but... It gets better! Don't Worry. Even though spirits can't do what Lucy is doing. Just stick with it. Lucy is a special being.**

**By the way, I'm on holidays right now soooo... There might me unexpected updates. I could be early or late. But that's almost me every time. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Natsu's POV

It's been almost half a year now since Lucy's death. It's pitiful to think that I spend my days waiting for my own death.

Or otherwise to put it positively, I spend my days waiting to be reunited with my only love Lucy, "Lucy? Are you there? Im going to your grave right now to bring some flowers yea?" I smiled bitterly when she touched my shoulder which what I felt was only a comforting warmth.

"Gray!" I called to see him rushing in.

"Yes, my lord. What do you need?" He said while bowing.

"It's the time of the day... Prepare my clothes." I sadly said. I still haven't gotten over Lucy's death yet...

"...Yes, my lord..." Gray said sadly. He walked off glumly. I knew he too, thought of Lucy to be the most interesting and wonderful person on earth.

I plucked a bunch of roses from a blooming bush and wrapped them up in Lucy's favorite lite pink and tied it with a red ribbon.

I paced my way towards the back of the Dragneel mansion and into the rose garden. Slowly I walked towards the stone that stood beside the gazebo.

My eyes stung, but I forced myself to keep it in. As the clouds parted in the night sky, the moonlight shone upon me. I placed the flowers upon the grave.

I spent hours sitting beside her. I felt her comforting embrace and radiating warmth. Slowly my eyes drooped and closed.

I woke up with chattering teeth. Grimacing at the bitterly cold air. Where was Lucy's warmth? I needed her...

Panic engulfed me, 'Where is she?'. I afraid... I'm scared... where are you Lucy?

I adverted my gaze to the moonlit gazebo. A shining figure stood there quietly. "L-Lucy!" I called out.

She turned around, I swear my heart stopped. I swear time paused. I swear, it is her. Lucy... She wore the pink dress I had given her. Her hair shone in the moonlight, golden blonde locks hanging upon her chest. She had a fair face, with pink tinted cheeks not pale like candle wax. Her eyes were the same captivating chocolate orbs like before, reflecting the full moon. Her lips were peachy and small.

"Natsu..." She said warmly.

"Lucy..." I ran towards her. I tried to bring her into a welcoming hug, only to feel nothing but cold air. My arms passed right through her.

I turned around and looked at her sadly, "I miss you so much Lucy... It's not fair that I can't hold you..."

She stared at me smiling, "Natsu, I miss you too. I wish you can join me soon... But I don't want you to die..."

"I want to be able to do anything to be with you again... I will gladly end my life here to see you again, to hold you again and to be able to kiss you again..." I said bitterly. But it was the truth, I want to be with Lucy... I will do anything to be with her again. I will gladly die with no regret what so ever.

"Natsu..." She said as the crystal like tears fell from her eyes.

I smiled, "Don't cry... you're going to make me kill myself if you continue."

She stopped immediately and looked into the horizon to clear herself of any emotional pain. Slowly the sun started to rise and she looked at me. Her body had started to fade from her feet. She smiled as she realized that the moonlight shone and supported her no more and soon her image will disappear, leaving her with only a spirit. She raised her hand and warmth spread across my left cheek as she caressed it.

"Natsu, we will be meeting soon..." she said as the rest of her body disappeared.

"Lucy!..." I touched my cheek where the warmth was and smiled as I still felt it radiating against my flesh.

I walked into the mansion and into my room. I pulled out the chair and sat down the rummaging deep into my thoughts.

I paused as I thought the only conclusion to my life, poison. I quickly pulled out a notebook and scribbled on it...

_'Lucy are you here?'_

I awaited her reply. She is bound to see it, she is here. I smiled as saw her response appearing along the paper.

_'Of course my lord, if thy wishes for my presence, then I shall always be here.'_

_'I thought of the only way for me to see you quickly...'_

_'It doesn't include death does it?...'_

_'...I'm afraid it does'_

_'No! My lord, you mustn't! You are the heir to the Dragneel family, they need you to produce a heir... please just forget me for now and live your life happily with another woman...' _

_'I will not accept that. Lucy, I love you. I will only love you. I made you a promise, I plan to keep it.'_

_'...What is your plan'_

_'I will use poison, one with pain so for all the times you've been hurt will be inflicted on me too. I wish to be with you lucy...'_

_'poison? You, would do that for me?' _

_'You are Lucy Heartfilia. I will do anything for you...'_

_'You can't! Please save your life for a bit further...'_

I stopped, this isn't getting anywhere...

I stood up and walked to the kitchen where inspectors were studying the poison that was given to Lucy.

Think of a plan I spoke, "Excuse me..." They turned around from the project and bowed to me, "Give me a sample of that poison, I'm giving it to the doctors for them to examine what's in it."

"Yes, my lord." They said respectfully.

A small portion of the liquid poison was given to me. But it was enough to kill a man, or so they say.

I walked out and walked towards the room where we hired a doctor. When they were off guard I turned to the garden where the gazebo and Lucy stood.

The moonlight once again shone onto the worried struck spirit of Lucy.

"Natsu, are you sure about this?" She asked countless times.

"'We will meet soon...', 'soon' is too much Lucy. I refrained myself for half a year. No more... No more, Lucy... I want to see you again..." I said as I held the vial of poison tightly.

* * *

**How long has it been since I updated? Quite long I guess. But I'm back. Like I said before I could be early or late with updates, so I'm sorry in advance for those many chapters to come. **

**The Wifi here where I am for holidays is soooooooo slow. I swear my life is paused every time I don't have it. I'm sure a lot of you feel the same.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

**First before the chapter starts. I would like to say a special thanks to these people; **

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha**

**starfiresusan18**

**Rose Tiger**

**AudreyKimberly**

**Thanks all of you, it's not hats off to me, it's hats off to you guys and all readers/viewers. I thank you sincerely, without you all and your support I don't think I could've kept going. **

**Even though I'm not a famous or good writer, I hope you all continue to stay with me along the story and stories that I plan to make. **

**I appreciate the time you all spend to read this story, I feel grateful. Please continue to support my story, 'Royal Promise' and in advance the further stories to come. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

Natsu's POV

She looked at me with emotional eyes. I didn't how she felt, was she sad that I'm about to die? Or she happy that we can meet again?

"Lucy, I have made my decision. Beings live once and sadly you have already died. I'm sure there are a lot of things you regret that you haven't finished." She smiled, "I too, have unfinished business on earth, but being with you means more to me. I realize how much I love you and need you..."

I looked down upon the fragile looking vile that laid on my palm. I swallowed hard. I tore the lid off and brought the edge to my lips. The cold bitter liquid trickled down my throat.

The vile fell from my hands and shattered on the floor of the gazebo. I dropped to the floor and clutched my chest as I felt a piercing pain followed by a squeeze, the torture continued. I groaned in agony. Warm hands touched my cheek as Lucy held me close to her.

Slowly my feet felt numb, the feeling detonated throughout my body from my toes to the tip of my fingers. I was paralyzed, moving a muscle sent a great shock wave of pain to my heart. I looked up powerlessly and into the endless sky with Lucy's head at the corner of my eye. Slowly bit by bit my vision blurred, my blood boiled no more and the speed of my heartbeat decreased.

I smiled whilst tears ran down my cheeks. Tears knowing it was over, it was all over with just a vile of poison. But I'm content and smiling, knowing that I'm finally going to be by my love's real side. Everything stopped... Movement, time and heart. I breathed my last and closed my eyes.

I opened them again. My surroundings were different. This was much different to mother earth. My feet held themselves up on nothing as if I was somewhat flying, the overwhelming first feeling frightened me only to be later replaced by a powering excitement. The place was filed with clouds and a bright pure white light. Questions tumbled within me; Where am I? Am I dead? Where's Lucy?

"Natsu..." I froze. The voice that I would recognize anywhere. Every word was heard as a sweet melody. So sweet as if her voice itself was made of delicious honey.

My feet are pinned to the spot. It felt intense, the air was sharp so sharp that even the slightest movement could mean certain death. I want to turn around. I want to turn around and bring this woman into my embrace to never let go. I want her to melt in my arms. I want to seal our lips with a kiss.

I swung my body around and my breath hitched. She stood before me, the beautiful Lucy. Still as innocent as I saw her the fist time in my life. Still the same as that day...

_She burst through the door as if her lifetime dream were behind it. My eyes widened as the scenery captured me. Rose petals flew around her, like the maiden herself was secretly a rose. Her eyes glistened in the radiant sunlight. Her hair scattered like a nest around her head when she lied down upon the grass. Her smile itself warms your heart, enough to shame the sun._

I smiled as a flashback slipped by, playing cinematic-ally before my eyes.

"Lucy..." I whispered.

She smiled warmly.

"Come closer..." I told her.

She took a step.

"Closer..." She took several steps until she was mere inches from me.

I yanked her arms, pulling her into my body, "Do you know how much 'closer' is?"

I felt her smile into my chest.

She looked up and into my eyes, "Natsu..." she whispered. Slowly her eyes and her voice becoming alluring.

"Lucy..." I whispered in the same manner.

I drew her face in closer to mine. I cupped her chin and placed my lips softly onto hers. She melted into the kiss, as did I. I backed up to gain oxygen, only to be pulled into another kiss this time more heated and passionate.

* * *

Lucy's POV

We floated into the gazebo in Dragneel manor and talked. Natsu telling me of how heartbreaking ym death was and how lonely he was for the past half a year more.

Along the conversation, the topic of rebirth crossed us.

"What are we going to do about rebirth?" I asked curiously as the idea found its way into my head.

"...Can't we stay here forever? In this, 'heaven'?" He replied.

I thought about what he said for a moment.

"I want to stay in this place forever with you. I want to wake up each morning with you... We can marry here, love here. Find our family members that were sadly lost." He said.

"Natsu... I want to experience love on earth with you once again... I want to feel the joy of falling in love with you again. I want to feel the joy of kissing you for the first time again. I want to feel the joy of being married on earth to you..."

"...Okay" He smiled, "I will find you, love you, and marry you." He winked.

I giggled, "You make me flustered still..."

"Let's go!" He shouted.

I kissed his passionately on the lips and our bodies faded away into a running stream of water that dropped onto the face of earth, close to each other.

No matter how far he went I always dragged my self closer to him.

I opened my eyes. I sprung up to test my body. But I feel strange...I remember so many things. Flashbacks of the past ran through my brain. I held my head tightly and fell to the ground. The face of a man appeared in my eyes...

I know him. I need to find him. I need to tell him something. I... Belong to him.

...Natsu!

* * *

**Hello everyone! I presented the 20****th**** chapter of 'Royal Promise'. **

**Thank you, for your support. I don't know how, but you all just do. You support not only the story, but me also. **

**How was this chapter? It's come to the point where they are re-birthed. They won't be different people. They'll be the same name, face and soul. I don't know about body.**

**By the way was this chapter short? I think it is... I'm sorry! Tomorrow there might be an update. I'm not too sure. But... I've caught a fever, I won't be able to think in this state but I'll try my best for all fellow readers. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Natsu?" It felt like a name that I shouldn't forget. It's so nostalgic... The feeling of loneliness corrupts me. I miss him.

Flashbacks keep pursuing me. A particular one caught my attention. _A garden of roses, lit only by the pure moonlight. A beautiful antique gazebo stood. It was me, I was running whilst giggling into the candle filled gazebo, wearing a 19__th__ century frilly dress. Behind chasing me was a salmon haired man in a tailcoat. He pinned me to the table and we made out._

'Could he have been Natsu?' I blushed as the activity became more heated and mature.

Before I could take a clean look at his face, the flashback disappeared into nothing the memory became clouded. Every time it replayed, I would again try to see his face only for it to be ruined again.

It was no use after all...

I walked along the crowded street. Was it a cafe or a restaurant that caught my attention, either way it felt nostalgic. I pushed the door open and walked to the furthest side of the cafe where it was the balcony and I could see everything, the entire horizon in a window.

Pulling the chair out, I sat down. When the door suddenly opened again and the chime of a bell filled the place, another memory played.

_The salmon haired man sat at a table by himself, waiting for someone. As I come in he looks excited and happy. Then he pulls out a chair for me which I gladly accept and sit down. But soon after our faces are masked with sadness. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw a large mansion close by. Something about it seemed nostalgic too. I picked by bag up and my legs carried me to the mansion. With each step becoming faster, my heart beat raced.

I entered the mansion. Even though it seemed abandoned, it wasn't. Maids and butlers roamed the manor.

"L-lady Lucy!" An old voice shouted.

I turned around to meet a old man with salmon hair, "Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Do you not know me?" He frowned, "I'm your father-in-law, Igneel!" He cried.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm not even married yet." But then something clicked in me. Igneel? "Are you perhaps... Natsu Dragneel's father?"

His eyes brightened, "You are the Lady..." Tears flowed from his eyes, "Natsu is long dead, I'm glad you came back from where he was..."

"I remember... Father, I've been birthed again. Though I am the same person."

"Y-you... Why are you here?"

"I've been birthed again, because Natsu and I have made a promise. To find each other and love each other again. It won't be ruined like last time. We will marry..."

"Go..."

"W-what?"

"Go, find Natsu! This is where you two belong. You still remember him don't you?"

"Of course." I smiled

"Then go, go find him in this world and come back here to where you two have always belonged to..." He said as tears again burst from his eyes.

I hugged my so called father-in-law and left. It struck me, how do I find Natsu? He probably doesn't even know who I am... Never the less, I must find him. After all, we made a 'Royal Promise' didn't we Natsu?

* * *

Natsu's POV

"I keep telling you sir, you are the reincarnation of Natsu Dragneel, same name, face, soul and body!" A raven haired man kept telling me.

"You named yourself 'Gray' right?" He nodded, "Then Gray, Don't go along town telling me, a stranger that. If you have proof, then show it."

"Then come, to the Dragneel mansion with me. Where you originally belong."

I obliged. A luxury car drove up and stopped next to me. Gray opened the door and I sat inside.

We reached the Dragneel mansion. If it's anything, I'm impressed. The manor which Gray claims to be my original house.

We stopped. I exited the car and walked into the mansion. I bumped into someone, with a feminine figure. I looked her in the eyes and apologized. But then I stopped. She was beautiful, with orbs like chocolate, fair skin, golden blonde locks of hair, and peachy small lips. I swallowed hard and introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Her eyes widened at my name. She covered her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Natsu? It's me, do you recognize me?" She cried.

I looked at her, confused, "I'm sorry, this is our fir-" A memory flashed before me, cutting me off.

_She turned around, I swear my heart stopped. I swear time paused. I swear, it is her. Lucy... She wore the pink dress I had given her. Her hair shone in the moonlight, golden blonde locks hanging upon her chest. She had a fair face, with pink tinted cheeks not pale like candle wax. Her eyes were the same captivating chocolate orbs like before, reflecting the full moon. Her lips were peachy and small. _

"_Natsu..." She said warmly. _

I looked at the girl standing before me, she looked awfully similar to _her_...

"Natsu..." My heart stopped as she said my name in the exact same way.

"W-what's your name?" I had to make sure it was her.

She sniffled and then she wiped her tears and smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Gray ran up beside and gasped in shock, "Lady Lucy! It is you! Look, this is Natsu. He's similar isn't he?"

"Gray! You haven't changed one bit! Are you a demon?" He laughed, "Yes, this person is too similar..."

"We must make sure thoroughly though ..." Gray said.

She smiled bitterly at me, "I'm upset that I'm the only one that remembers the past us..."

'The past us?' I thought curiously.

Though it's true I feel nostalgic of many things. Especially Lucy...

"Well I'm leaving now to Heartfilia Manor. I'll come back here tomorrow to the gazebo. Hopefully You'll be here." She said while smiling at me.

"Uh, yea. Of course I'll be here, My la-" I immediately closed my mouth In surprise, 'What was I going to say, 'My lady'? What am I thinking?! She's probably feeling weird now.' I thought and looked up at her.

She was smiling, which surprised me even more, "Yup, you definitely are similar to him..." She said as she cried again.

* * *

**Hello, readers! I'm happy to be able to release another chapter. **

**Under all the pressure of not being able to please everyone with the story, I hope I wrote this chapter well.**

**How was this chapter? Natsu and Lucy meet in the future. Some of you may be wondering why Gray hasn't even aged when Natsu's father is already old as. Well let's just say he's a special being, powerful more than Lucy. Lucy kept her memories when Natsu hasn't...almost brings a tear to the eye. She also is a special being. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review! (Again thanks to the same people)**

**~Cheryl**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

Lucy's POV

I hurriedly ran to the bathroom and switched the shower on. I'm so happy, today I get to spent the day with Natsu. Only, he doesn't know who I really am. We are 'just' friends at the moment. I don't know how I'm going to get him to remember me. But I know for sure...I want him to remember me, and what we once were...

I pulled on a light pink silk dress that detailed the curves of my body. It was all I needed to start making him remember.

I rushed outside and speed walked to the Dragneel mansion. The distance between us will close once again. Friendship will turn into something else again. The ballroom will fill again. We will be kiss under the moonlight again. I will again have a 'Royal Promise'.

The great doors of the manor opened with a creak. There behind the doors Gray greeted me.

"Nice to see you again, my Lady." He bowed.

"Always a pleasure to see you too." I answered as how I used to.

He led me around the maze like mansion and into the living room the size of a normal house. I was facing the back of the antique couch and spotted salmon hair. He stood up slowly and turned around. He looked at me scanning me from head to toe. He smiled.

"Lucy, nice to see you again."

My heart stopped. Same gaze as before. Same body as before. Same voice as before... And, the same smile. I couldn't help let a tear roll down my cheek.

His gaze turned into one of a confused and concern. "What's the matter?"

Gray looked at me and whispered, "Take your time to make his memories return. I know your heart aches. Hang in there a bit longer..."

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and smiled at Natsu, "Sorry, you are just so similar to my previous lover."

He looked at me and held his head. He looked like he was in pain, "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, n-nothing. Have a seat. Hope you won't mind to tell me about your, previous lover?" He smiled as he tried to hide his curious expression.

"Sure." I sat down and started talking. Every now and again, Natsu would examine me.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"You're similar to him in so many ways. I loved him so much. We were really meant for each other. Even though there was a time where a girl ruined everything, we still loved each other and supported each other against her. But, you know..." She started trembling, "Some people get jealous, and she decided to hurt me badly. We punished her. The girl and I got into good terms only she was faking it though. So she -uh- made me sick with a toxic liquid. So then my lover, for me, searched for a cure... Only to lead himself into casualty, leaving me with great tragedy, great pain..."

I pitied her so much my body reacted on it's own. I didn't what I did. I brought her into my embrace and spoke softly, "He loved you dearly, I'm sure of it. And you must have loved him as much as he did."

She sobbed and clung to my tailcoat Gray had given me to wear.

"That coming from you makes me so happy..." She whispered.

"What?"

She straightened up, "Nothing..." She said bitterly with a smile in the same feeling.

I blushed. What was this feeling inside me, burning like an eternal flame. It felt like it was always here, this feeling. Another flashback played before me. It was me, holding a girl. But I just can't see her face clearly. But she was a lot like Lucy.

I looked at Lucy and smiled, "You alright now?"

"Yes, I just got emotional. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I laughed, "What was his name?"

Her eyes widened like it was a big secret that could destroy the world, "I... prefer not to say it but-"

"No no no no no, it's fine. Don't force yourself." I smiled for it to be returned warmly.

"Thank you, Natsu..." She said softly. The sudden way she said it, made me remember something important.

_Under the moonlight in the gazebo. She stood staring at the full moon, captivating like the lady herself. She turned around and stunned be with her bewitching looks. I ran towards her, only her face was misted and unable to be seen. My arms extended to embrace her. Only to feel the bitter cold wind..._

I looked up into Lucy's eyes to be met with a pained chocolate paired orbs.

"What's wrong? You looked troubled..." I acted as if nothing had ever been played in my mind. That memory belonged to someone else. Someone's memory... Someone's valuable moment...Someone's lover...

"I..." She gently grabbed my hand and held it in hers, "I want you to remember who you really are. I want to make you remember everything that we once were..." She whispered in my ear.

I blushed at the distance. But the scent of delicate roses filled my nose. Like a charm, my heart slowly calmed down.

'_I want to remember you. I want to remember what we once were. Who am I? Who are you? What were we? Did we ever change from being friends to something else, like how I'm feeling now?'_

_'I want to know...'_

_'Did you ever belong to me, in a royal promise?'_

* * *

**Hello! My apologies for the one week no update. School has started again for me, and as always homework has piled up on many tables. I've started using the once not needed pens and pencils...**

**How was this chapter? I may say that, I'm starting to run out of ideas. Care to throw in some? Don't have to if you don't. **

**Thanks for the continuous support, everyone. **

**NOTICE: Another story may be started... soon. 'Royal Promise' will continue to run like the wind. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Well... I have to leave now." She smiled.

She stood up and dusted off her dress before giving me a last look and leaving. Before she could reach the door I ran to her and grabbed her wrist. She swung her head around, and what I felt in my heart surprised me. It was a developing heart of love for her. I blushed,

"Uh, will you come here tomorrow too?"

She smiled, "He used to say that a lot too, and of course. I will be here tomorrow, to see you." She finished with a blush.

I released her wrist and let her leave. She reached the door when she turned around and smiled. I waved and returned her smile. She left.

I turned around to head back to my room. I knew it, Lucy was definitely my past lover right? But then who was her lover that died? It all makes sense until I think about the part where she said she had a lover that had died...

I walked up the endless stairs and into my assigned room. This was 'originally' my room, as Gray had said. I loosen my tie and took my jacket off. Slowly and powerlessly, I drag myself to the bed. I plopped down and rolled around. A particular scent caught my nose on the left pillow. Lucy's scent of delicate roses. As for the right one, it was my own of soothing tea leaves. I blushed at the thought that I may have pulled Lucy into spending a night with me. But once I thought again, that type of incident had never happened.

* * *

Gray's POV

He turned the corner to his room. I sighed as I thought the two that were once love-birds have ended up like this...

Foot steps from behind, approached slowly, "Lucy, did you for-" I fell silent of the person that stood before me. My hands balled into fists... Lisanna...

"Why are you here?"

"Simply visiting, why else?" She said with a smile.

"You won't just come here for a visit, what are you planning on doing here. More over, what do you plan on doing to the young master and his lady Lucy?"

"So both of them are back too? I'm so happy!" There was definitely something going on. She disguised her tone sweetly like honey coated bread. When it was so obvious she was jealous, the insides are molded.

"I asked you some-"

"Look, I want to apologize. For the things I've done to you, your lord and his Lady Lucy." She spoke seriously, "I have a way to repent, now that I now what's going on. I want to help make Lord Natsu remember his Lady Lucy. Help him remember their 'Royal Promise' that they made together." I felt like I was being fooled.

"Don't you speak lies to me!"

"You don't have to trust me. But I want to repent for the crimes I've committed against the two, I don't care if he kills me again once he remembers. I just want forgiveness from the Lady herself. I want to do good to pay for my sins..." She confessed. I looked her in the eye. It was the truth. Her eyes were determined, they somehow convinced me she spoke no foul words and she really meant what she said.

A voice interrupted and footsteps charged in, "I'm sorry, I seem to have forgot...ten..." Lucy stopped with large wide eyes. Boring holes into the back of Lisanna's head. Lisanna too had wide eyes, as she heard the voice of the woman that resented her.

* * *

Lucy's POV

My voice stopped at the foot of my throat. Questions played inside my head.

_Why is she here?_

_Does she know who I am?_

_What is she planning this time?_

_Where's Natsu?_

_Is she going to take him away from my heart again?_

She slowly turned around. I gasped as I saw the one that had ruined my love life in the past. The one that trashed the whole era. I resented her. My hands trembled in anger as is boiled within me. I took deep breaths to calm myself. But it all piled up and exploded, "Why are you here?!" I shouted.

"L-listen Lady Lucy... Can we talk this over?" Who does she think she's talking to?

"Talk this over? Are you crazy, you expect me to forgive you after all you've done to Natsu and I?" I wanted to pipe down so that Natsu wouldn't hear.

She ran to me and dropped to her knees. She pulled at my dress and begged, "I beg of you My lady, please forgive the past me. I have come back from the dead like you two to ask merely for forgiveness. I was wrong and I still am. Please..." She continued, "I will do anything, I will be your life-long servant. Just please, forgiveness is all I want." She cried.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Natsu shouted from atop the stairs, " Lucy Heartfilia, It's you isn't it!" I smiled as he said my name. Only for my heart to sink as he ran down the stairs and to Lisanna. She looked at him in surprise and back to me.

"My lord, 'tis not thee you are searching desperately for-" Lisanna said as she stood up and walked behind me, for now she is my maid. Natsu eyed me carefully,

"It's true, she is Lucy too. But you are Lucy! The one I saw in my endless flashbacks!" He said happily.

My heart sank further as the words continued to enter my ears and stab my heart. Tears began forming in my eyes and my body trembled. I turned around and ran outside, I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

Loud footsteps were heard in the distance. I turned my head slightly to see the running figure of Natsu. I stopped roughly as I felt pain in my legs. I looked down, they were covered in blood. I looked at my surroundings and found myself to be in the rose garden that Natsu made for me in the past.

* * *

Natsu's POV

She dropped to the floor helplessly. I realized I was in the garden I roses I had built for someone. A sudden flashback flashed before me.

_I'm at a church, and I was getting married to someone called Lisanna. I just couldn't see her face. Then suddenly a girl stood up and ran out of the church. She looked like Lucy so much. My body reacted upon it's own and I ran after her. Was she important? I ran faster and faster, my expression told me I was desperate to catch her and hold her. The caught her and without reason I kissed her._

The fogged memory ended and I ran into Lucy and back hugged her. She pushed me away and shouted, "Do you remember this place?" I shook my head, "The place you built for me?" She whispered, My eyes widened. Lucy?

"Then do you remember me?" She said bitterly, I want to deny it. But my heart told me remembered her. I didn't shake nor nod my head. I stood there staring at her, "Do you remember your past lover?" She whispered. I was confused even more, past lover?

I walked up to her and held her hand gently. She tried escaping my grasp, only for it to tighten. I pulled her into a hug and whispered her name, "Lucy... Who are you?"

I felt her continuous sobs on my chest. It pained me to hear her cries. I held her shoulders firmly and looked her in the eyes. Without a command, my body moved to it's own accordance. I inched closer to her peachy lips...

* * *

**Hello! 23****rd**** Chapter released! I'm sorry that I left everyone with a cliffhanger. You probably all want to kill me right now. **

**But still, how was this chapter? Satisfying? Happy? Awesome? **

**I'm still welcoming ideas for each Chapter so, please be welcome to leave a review on every NEW UPDATED CHAPTER. So then I could move on with the next. I would like to thank AudreyKimberly for giving me this idea for this chapter, though I'm sorry I may have changed and added to it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**~Cheryl**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

Lucy's POV

He inched closer to my lips. Suddenly I felt a burning desire to meet his. I pressed my lips against his and we kissed passionately under the glow of the moonlight. This reminded me much of the past and the countless times we kissed like this.

He pulled back and leaned his forehead on mine, "I'm sorry, my body suddenly moved by itself."

"It's fine, I enjoyed it." Natsu, you felt like that because I know. Somewhere in your heart, you still remember me.

"Tell me, who I really am. Tell me who you really are. Tell me why I feel like this when I see you." He said breathlessly.

"I..." Should I tell him? Is it the right thing to do? But what do I say?

"Natsu!" Gray called from afar, "It is time for you to go back, you need a nights rest."

"But..." He pouted.

I giggled at him. He was like the Natsu I knew, "Go ahead. It's about time I head back too." I smiled.

We walked back into the mansion and Lisanna came running up to me, "My lady..." She bowed, "Please allow me to discuss with you a slight matter. Elsewhere."

"You can say it here. Or are you afraid?"

"Yes, I am afraid."

"...Very well then. Lead on."

I turned around to Natsu as he gave me his signature grin, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"You got it." He said cheerfully. He walked past and up the stairs to his room with Gray following close behind him.

I kept my smile just after he entered his room. I turned to Lisanna and glared at her, piercing her crystal blue orbs, "Well? What must you say so desperately?"

"My lady-"

"Lucy. Just call me Lucy." I interrupted.

"L-Lucy, you may have understood. For I have not come back to steal your life or his. I have not come back to ruin an unbreakable relationship..."

"Then why are you here, you should have just stayed on the other side-"

"I came back to bring you and Lord Natsu together. I came back to do whatever I could in my power to earn your forgiveness, your trust and our lost friendship..."

With her heartfelt words, unintentional tears trickled down my cheeks, "Wh-What?" I stuttered, "W-Why am I crying?"

She smiled as she stepped forwards and gently brought the frozen me, into a hug, "Are you debating whether to forgive me or not inside your heart?"

"Don't test me, you despicable wretch." I said in an annoyed tone.

"You are aren't you?..." She said calmly as if she wasn't at all affected by my words.

"... And so what if I am?" Am I forgiving her? "What if I continue to hold a grudge against you?" 'What am I saying?... I want to forgive her...' My inner thoughts battled each other. She was right, I was debating to forgive her.

"You don't have to forgive me. But I know with time, you will. Cause your heart is so pure and kind, there's bound to be a chance that you will forgive me..." She said as she stepped back and smiled, "I will wait for that one day."

* * *

Gray lead Lisanna to the Dragneel doors. They walked further and further from me. As my eyes trailed Lisanna's shadow something ached within me, I ran. I ran to her just as she exited the great doors.

She was close to boarding her car, "Lisanna!" I shouted. She looked up in surprise as she heard her name being called, "You will wait for that one day, right?"

She smiled and waved, "Of course!"

I walked back into the homely barriers of house Dragneel. I said I would go home, but did I want to? Did I 'really' want to?

I spotted Gray replacing a vase of roses with new ones, and walked over to him. He noticed my presence and turned around slowly. Realizing it was me, he smiled.

"My lady, is there anything you would like to request of me?" He bowed.

"In fact there is..."

* * *

I walked up the stairs and to the room I remember Natsu entering. I softly twisted the knob and peered inside. A bedside lamp weakly illuminated the room, but just enough so that everything was visible and clear.

I darted my eyes over to the bed, there was his figure underneath the blankets. I walked over slowly and lifted the soft puffed blankets ever so slightly so I could see his naive and innocent sleeping face like before.

Confusion struck me as all I found were just large pillows lined up. Something felt wrong. I turned around only to be pushed down upon the bed with my hands pinned to both sides of my head.

My eyes widened of the man a top me, Natsu.

"What are you doing here? You should know very well, not to wonder into a man's room at night." He whispered, a voice dripping with lust. I looked into his eyes, they too were filled and contaminated with lust for me. It all reminded me of 'that' time.

"And what might you be doing to a Lady?" I smirked. I too was getting into the surrounding mood.

"I'm not a saint, ever since my body started to react to you without my consent I've been feeling like this. And don't neglect my question from before, answer it..." He said as he started closing in on my neck.

"I-I decided to stay here tonight, I had Gray to inform my parents that I was staying here. After all, it is quite 'dangerous' outside at this hour for myself to be delivered home."

"I didn't mean the mansion, I meant my 'room'" He smirked.

"I..." I couldn't find the words to answer him. Do I say I wanted to see his sleeping face and sound eerie, or do I say I wanted to see him because I missed him and increase the intensity of the mood.

"And to add to your statement before. It is quite 'dangerous' here too. In my mansion. In my room." He said in again a captivating and lustful voice, capable of luring women to his heart's content.

"Yes, quite true. But I don't mind if it's you that... you know..." I paused as we spent a valuable second gazing into each others eyes, "Natsu..."

He widened his eyes as I reminded him slightly of the past. With out warning nor notice, he gently pressed lips upon mine. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "Don't leave, stay right here..."

* * *

**Hello! Extremely sorry, I was meant to update yesterday. But for god's sake, the continuous interruptions of the enemy 'homework'. Jks.**

**So how was this chapter, to your satisfaction? I put in an extra 'Nalu' moment in apology for a late update. Of course there will be many more moments throughout the story. **

**Royal promise will probably near it's End. But I want to ask you all... would you like a second season?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a Review!**

**~Cheryl**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Natsu's POV

The sound of chirping birds greeted me. Footsteps echoed in the hallway and stopped at my door.

A knock rang in my ears, even after it's stopped, "Come in..." I mumbled from under the covers.

The door opened with a creak, "Natsu, it is time for your breakfast. Would you prefer it eaten downstairs or here?" Gray asked as he pulled the curtains open.

A bright light blinded me, "Downstairs..."

Gray coughed. I looked at him, "What?"

"Um... Beside you? Maybe you should look to your right?"

With his words, I did look to my right. My eyes widened as I saw the head of an angelic sleeping lady. Her hand laid upon my chest. With only a singlet covering her body. Her pink laced dress thrown across the room. Gray walked over to it, picked it up and put it at the foot of the bed.

"Well, looks like you had fun. Douche bag." He said with an irritating smirk.

"Shut up..." I said in embarrassment while looking to the side.

"Well, hurry and get up. It's time for breakfast." He walked away to stop midway and chuckle, "Oh and Natsu? Next time be a bit more quiet in your activities with the lady. I don't want to see another party of our Dragneel servants at your door." He finished with a loud laugh.

I sighed. Well had I last felt this nostalgic? I looked at Lucy again. She looked so innocent while gently taking small breaths and every now and again mumbling something in her sleep which added a slight hint of cuteness.

I fell asleep again. Only to be woken by the gentle pokes of a lady's finger, followed by giggles when I furrowed my eyes-brows. It fell silent. I felt a hand touch the side of my cheek, while soft warm breaths blew on my ear. The scent of roses filled my nose.

"What are you doing?" I asked to feel a sudden jolt of her body.

"So you were awake?"

"Yes, and I had enough patience to handle your random attacks." I mumbled as I stretched and opened my eyes. The sight of Lucy sitting up with a strap of her singlet fallen made me blush and look away. In the corner of my eye I saw her confusion that was later replaced with a mischievous smile.

"Like what you see?" She shuffled closer.

"..." A shade of red covered my cheeks as she reached out to hold my arm.

"Do you?" She continued in a seducing tone. It was obvious that I was falling for her. She teased me as if were a game.

"Fine... I do..." I said as I looked her in the eye. She sat there frozen. Staring at me with emotionless eyes. Not a muscle moved. Moments later she burst into a fit of laughter.

She straightened herself again. "I didn't hear you? Care to repeat yourself?" She grinned.

"You heard me clear enough... And are you one to talk? I bet you like what's in front of you."

She blushed as she took a quick glance at my well defined, chiseled 6 pack abs. I smirked as I knew the tables had turned. I moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Well, how about an answer?"

"I... d-don't tease me!" She said as she pushed me away.

We burst into fits of laughter, until Gray came in, "Natsu, -ahem-"

I quickly covered Lucy with a blanket and turned to Gray, "What's wrong?"

"No need to cover her up, I'm not here to steal her from you." He said as he held up his hands in defense.

"Then what business do you have here?" I quickly asked.

"Lisanna is here to discuss a matter with you and the Lady." I froze as her name reminded me of a great tragedy and great depression.

"Why does her name make me feel so irritated?"

"..." Both Gray and Lucy fell silent.

"Gray, don't bring her name up in this kind of situation. Natsu, if you are reminded of who she really is then there is a possibility that she'll be in danger." Lucy warned.

* * *

We headed downstairs, at the bottom waited the very suspicious Lisanna.

"My Lord and his Lady. Good morning to you both." She said with a bow.

"Good morning to you too." I inspected her form. None of a threat she showed... Why did I feel so insecure around her. Or should I say, uneasy.

"Well then, My lord. I have something you would want to hear. As for your lady too. Though she already knows, much she would oblige for you to hear of this information."

"Is that so?" I thought for a second and gave a quick glance to Lucy. Noticing my gaze she looked away, "Very well then. Shall we all have a seat in the lounge?"

"Yes my lord." Both the ladies replied. A feel of 19th century manner washed over me. It was as if I was always like this.

I looked over to Lucy, signally her follow as we all walked to the lounge to sit and talk.

I sat down. Lisanna too did the same. Lucy stood by my seat, there was an odd aura. As if she was somewhat lost in what she should do. I smiled and held my hand out. She looked at it like it was something she shouldn't touch. She'd been acting strange ever since Lisanna entered the manor boundaries.

"What-ever is troubling you My Lady?" I said. Confident in my skills of an earl. This new me I realized I had found in a fog.

She bent down and whispered in my ear, "Natsu, in front others. I must always act appropriate, after all I am the Dragneel earl's woman."

I nodded in response, "Come sit down, Lucy. It is not suitable for you to be standing."

"My lord, I know much and not to sit on the same couch as the earl." She said formally.

"You are my woman are you not?" She answered with a nod, "Then come here, sit beside me." Lisanna in the awkwardness, coughed loudly almost rudely.

Lucy took my hand, and I pulled her with force causing her to squeal, later replaced by giggles and soft laughs.

"Well, go on. Lisanna, tell us what you have to say." I leaned back on the couch.

"First, My lord a few words to my Mistress." She turned to Lucy and spoke with a smile, "My Lady, if this discussion take turns for the worst. Even if you still won't forgive me, I will still wait for that 'one day'. Today I will tell him of the past, feel free to add to what I miss." They smiled at each other like they had been friends for the longest in time.

"My lord, under all circumstances please remain calm as I talk. Please don't question me from how I know all this." I nodded in response, "You and Lucy have been re-birthed from a tragic death in the early 19th century, late 18th. You had met from a meeting of your parents. They had plans for your marriage. Of course Lucy at that time was a cute girl and she knew no boundaries in her home, instead of sitting down to listen to your parents talk, she was playing in a rose garden. For your meeting wouldn't have been if you didn't follow her there.

Of course it's love at first sight. You two were meant for each other.. It was seriously shown through the meeting, the affection you two had for each other. Each day you sent a carriage to her mansion as an invitation to yours, and without doubt she always accepted. Each day your love grew, to the point where your 'believed' friendship turned into 'unbreakable' love. You promise her, a marriage. It was your royal promise, and to this day that promise still exists. You promised her you'd fulfill it. You promised her you would grant it at all costs.

After all that time that you said you would... Someone came along to destroy that love, that promise. She never did though, in all true fact, the way she tried over and over again and never succeeded to gain what she wanted showed how strong your love for each other was. But Lucy died, she died from poison. Because someone wanted your love, she died. You cried day in day out, and yet you still never forgot her and never accepted the feelings of that wretch.

You killed the woman after you found out that it had been her. She was the one that had poisoned your lover. Soon you saw Lucy under the moonlight. Her spirit. You missed her. It was all clear that you missed her. You tried to reach for her, but you couldn't. She thanked you for being alive and for killing the murderer.

You had missed Lucy to the point where you even considered taking poison yourself. You did, for your lover you said you would do anything. You too died and plunged your family into great depression, you father past mother and servants of Dragneel manor. But thy hear news after all these years that there was someone called Natsu Dragneel that looked like him in town. And Gray, your past butler who refuses to age, found you. Lucy kept her memories, but it was a great pain for her to tell you of this..."

Memories were ready to be played when I asked, "What about you? If you knew all this then you were bound to be part of the story as well."

"...Yes, you're right. I am a part of the story."

"Then... who were you?" I had the worst feeling in my chest. This kind person, she can't be her right?

"I was-"

"That's enough!" Lucy cut in.

"Lucy?" I was shocked that she would snap.

"Lisanna, don't bring yourself into trouble again. We just became friends again, please don't... Please don't-" Lucy was at the verge of tears. She was begging Lisanna.

But she cut in to tell me, disaster, "I was the person that ruined everything. Killed Lucy, ruined everything..."

I froze on the spot. My heart beats were loud and slow. Time had stopped. I clutched my head as memories played before me. The person who I really was. Natsu Dragneel. I was in agony.

"My lord!" Lucy held me tight.

"I- Um- My Lord! Please hang in there-" She stopped talking and was shut with silence.

Lisanna held her red cheek. Tears trickled down her cheek. Lucy froze, she didn't dare move as my intense aura filled the mansion.

Gray grinned and walked before me and knelled, "My lord. You have awoken from your long slumber. We welcome you back into this world with our warmest greetings." I smiled.

"Thank you, Gray..."

A corrupting power filled me. I was once again. This mansion next owner. I smiled as I knew I found my memories. The ones I thought were someone else, were mine. This body is mine to control. This mind is no longer fogged, It is crystal clear.

I turned around, "Lucy... Finally we meet again." She was sobbing and it pained me to see her like this. I pulled her arms and brought into a warm and loving hug, "My Lady, I am back. Please, cry no more."

She hug me tightly, "Do you know how much I missed you! Do you know how hard it was for me when you said you didn't know me. Do you know, I spent my night's crying, and begging god for you to remember me-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"I don't know anything do I?" She shook her head and burst into tears.

"Natsu..." I missed the way she called my name...

I sighed and turned to Gray, "Lead the Lady to her room, later."

I turned to Lisanna and stood staring at the mark I made on her face when I slapped her, "What are we going to do about you... Men!" Guards came at my order, "Put her in a cell, she will be executed in a few weeks time."

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, "Natsu I beg of you, please just let her go. She came back to earn our forgiveness. Please, she even let you remember everything." I walked over to Lucy and held her close while snaking an arm around her waist.

"Then in order to thank her... I will give her a chance to find reason why I shouldn't kill her, well Lisanna?"

I eyed her powerless figure.

"My Lord, I don't have any reason to live after all I've done." I was shocked by her words. She really meant it. She really means to die.

* * *

**Hello! I'm sorry to announce that...'Royal Promise' might be over soon... It's confirmed that it's ending around maybe November or December. BUT. There could be a second season. **

**If you would like a second season, please throw in some very interesting ideas. Keep in mind my ideal type of story genre is 19****th**** century like. Thanks!**

**Also there will be another story created once this series ends. There will be no spoilers. I do know for sure that the title will probably be 'Love is our crime'.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

Lucy's POV

Confusion filled my head. She had a chance, yet... She didn't use it? Why?

I stare at her pitiful and helpless self. Her hand comforting the red swollen cheek. Her eyes wide, staring at nothing in particular in front of her. She didn't stand. She didn't run. She was ready to give her life, to pay for her sins. I was shocked of such words she spoke.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Very well then, say your farewells before Lisanna is to be headed to the cells." He announced, "I shall retire to my room then."

"Sleep well, my lord." I spoke politely and calmly as possible.

Once Natsu entered his room, I ran forward and held Lisanna's hands in mine.

"It's hard to reason with him. But don't worry, I'll find a way to save you. I'm sure he-"

"Lucy..." She interrupted, "It's all right... This was meant to be. I'm sure this way, both of you can forgive me." She looked up at me with eyes of pure happiness and joy, "Are you not going to finally forgive me? Today? Now?" She said as if she had no tomorrow.

I froze, forgive? Thoughts battled within me again. Words stopped at my throat. With out consent my body reacted to it's own accordance. I stood up and walked away with my back facing her.

"My Lady!" She called out.

"..." I stopped in my tracks as my self conscious fought against my body's control.

"Please rethink. Please give yourself another chance to think over your forgiveness for me." She pleaded.

But her cries were nothing but muffled inaudible sounds in my ears. My legs moved. With Gray signaling guards to take Lisanna away.

"Take her to the cells."

"No- I cant, go without saying a farewell to the Lady." She cried.

I turned around as she was being dragged away.

"My Lady, do you perhaps, want to help her?" Gray questioned.

I sighed, "I don't know anymore. Does it make sense if I said I did and I didn't?" I questioned back.

He looked at me quizzically.

I sighed, "And, what of the rose garden?"

"Finished as you wanted, My Lady."

* * *

Natsu's POV

I woke up to the sound of knocks upon the door, "Come in.." Light footsteps approached me, "Lucy, You need not to knock. My room is your room."

"-Uh- Natsu, it is I. Gray." A low voice spoke.

I scrambled up and blushed as I made an embarrassing mistake, "What is it at this hour?" I asked.

"The Lady would like to request your company in the rose filled garden." He said, finishing with a bow.

"Why-?" Gray left without letting me finishing my sentence. How awfully rude I thought.

I walked out to the garden where the roses bloomed to their fullest. The full moon shone upon the place making it seem almost magical. Magical like the time the moonlight shone upon the blooming love between Lucy and I.

She sat inside the gazebo. Gazing at the lonely full moon, like the lady herself sitting alone. Her eyes reflected that of loneliness. She wore the pink dress I gifted her. She had curled her hair, her bangs resting gently upon her chest that heaved a little when she breathed.

"Lucy." I called.

She turned to me and smiled. I walked closer as she started to stand slowly.

"My Lord, I have waited long for you to arrive. Please, join me." She said while pulling me along to sit down next to her.

I held her tight and smiled, knowing that the woman that I met in another century whom died is now in my arms. Enjoying yet another day beside me.

"Do you know why the roses bloom with so much determination. Why they bloom so beautifully why they can?"

"I do not know. Why is that?" She whispered.

"Roses bloom to their fullest while they can. They reveal their beauty to their fullest while they can. They bloom in order to show the power from their weakness while they can." I felt a soft chuckle from in my arms of my repetition, "They show us that we need to spend our lives with happiness and joy to the fullest while we can."

"Are you implying something important?" She forced me to answer.

"I want to spend the rest of my life in happiness and all else with only you. Our love is eternal, but I want to spend money like time on someone precious and to value."

"And are you trying to name someone?" She giggled.

I sighed, "A Royal Promise with you, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Took you long enough." She said with a laugh.

Silence filled the place as we gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly closing our eyes our lips met.

* * *

**Day of Lisanna's Execution**

Lucy's POV

"My Lady, it is time for Lisanna's 'leave'" Gray informed.

"Yes, I understand."

I walked out the manor and into a car that drove us into the old town, still like the old times.

We watched from afar as Lisanna is pulled onto the execution platform. A was placed in front of her and the guards pushed her head down onto the table. A man with a blade walked onto the platform. He held water in his hand and poured it onto the blade to make a clean cut.

Suddenly I remembered something.

"Wait!" I shouted.

With my command. Gray ordered them to stop and back away from the girl. I ran up to the platform with Natsu following closely behind, and held Lisanna.

"Lisanna, do you still remember the day I promised to forgive you?" I asked.

"So you will now?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"I forgive you, and so will Natsu." I said while looking to my right, to receive a nod from him.

"Then I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart." She said with tearful eyes, "Well... Natsu, Please just end my life. I've done what I needed."

"No!" I cried, "Don't give up on yourself like that. You are my friend... Please don't leave..." I pleaded.

"If her Ladyship wishes not for your death, Lisanna. Then the execution shall be no more."

I smiled, "See Lisanna? You're free... Do what you want. Get what you want. From now on your status is brought up to being a noble again. Go, go and live in freedom with no-one after your life chasing you to the ends of earth. Go, find love and live a happy life."

"Im... Free?" She asked. I nodded.

She smiled and hugged me.

"I never thought the time would come where I would earn forgiveness from you and him." She cried, "Thank you..." She whispered.

* * *

**Hello! This is a touching chapter where Natsu and Lucy finally forgive Lisanna of her outrageous crime. **

**I must say that there might be only 2 chapters left to go. I'm thinking of a second season. And from previous chapters I've stated that there's a rumored 'Let love be our crime' Story soon coming. **

**So, please leave a review how you think this chapter was. I would like to thank you all yet again for all your continuous support. I'm really grateful. So in advance, please continue to support me in the future. Thanks.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

**Flash Back**

Lucy's POV

"My Lady, please join Lord Natsu for supper." A maid called from outside the room.

I took one last look at the document in my hands and thought deeply.

"My lady?!" She called once more.

"oh, -uh- yes. Of course, tell him I'll be down shortly."

"No, I can hear. I'm right here." A man's voice broke through.

I jolted after hearing Natsu's voice and placed the documents back where they belonged. I stood up and walked towards the door. I twisted the knob and smiled at him, "Well then shall we go?"

I linked up with his extended arm and we walked to the dining table, hall after hall.

"Natsu?"

"What is it?"

"I... remember making a promise to Lisanna when I met her again for the first time." I sighed, "I wanted to forgive her. But you know? For an odd reason, the words refused to come out... Was I wrong to not forgive her?" I asked.

"If, maybe from the bottom of your heart you still held a grudge against her-"

"Did I? Can I really not move on from the past. Do I have to carry those matters even to this future?"

"No, it's not like that. Do you perhaps not have faith in yourself? Have you lost confidence to tell her what you've wanted to say from the start." He questioned as we sat down to eat.

"Have I?" I picked up the utensils and as we ate, silence past.

"So what do you plan to do about it?" He brought up.

"..." I stopped my movements and looked at him, "I won't do anything about it. It's for the best. Just kill her..."

"Just kill her?" He gave me a questioning look, "But then you've written all over your face that you want to save her life, am I wrong?"

I dropped my utensils and covered my face so he wouldn't see my tears of distress, "I want to forgive her... But of all the things she's done to us. Is it forgivable?"

He stopped and hugged me, "That's the past. Did we not give ourselves another chance in life to enjoy it to the fullest like roses do?" He smiled, "So forget the past and forgive her." He whispered.

"I will forgive her."

…

**Flash Back End**

* * *

Here she stands next to me...

"Lisanna, good day outside is it not?" I asked as she walked closely behind.

"Of course, My lady. Everyday is a good day, as long as all of us are spending it together." she said warmly.

Ladies walking with us chatted happily. We giggled and gossiped like the ladies we were. But it was boring. I had something better to do than chat and squeal. Quickly, I gave Lisanna a look and she nodded immediately.

I purposely stumbled and groaned in agony, holding my belly like my life depended on it.

"My lady!" They continuously repeated. They ran to me and held me gently, asking if I was okay, repetitively.

Lisanna walked forward and announced, "Ladies, our mistress is ill today. It's a continuation from the sickness she had the week before. If you would excuse us, we must take our leave and take care of her."

"Wait." A lady said, "Are you perhaps neglecting us all. Finding an excuse to leave, my lady?"

"Not at all." I smiled as kept up my act, "Such good friends we all are. How can I possibly leave you all. But after all there is tomorrow we can chat and gossip again. Do you wish for my health take turns for the worst." I eyed her secretly.

"Not at all, my lady. Please if you must, the very well do." She said quietly. She took a bow and left.

"Thank you, as for the rest of you. You may leave now." They obliged with nods and left.

On the way to my room, I giggled along with Lisanna. They fell for it, "There. Mission accomplished." I said with a grin.

"Accomplished indeed." She smiled, "Well then, shall we head down to the gazebo?" She asked.

"Of course, Natsu awaits."

Sneaking past the leaving ladies, we made a run for the gazebo. With small distance the gazebo cam into sight. The head of a salmon Dragneel slept upon the table.

With our loud interruption to his slumber he woke up with sleepy eyes, "Are you two the cause of the earthquake?"

"How rude!" We pouted, "What a thing to say to a lady!"

"I'm joking, now come, sit with me." He smiled.

I sat next to him while Lisanna stood beside us. He noticed the standing girl and smiled, "Lisanna, you are no stranger. We will allow you under the roof of the gazebo."

With his words she smiled and sat opposite to us.

A long silence came about and it itched me to break it.

"So why the silence?" I finally spoke, "Is there something important to be said. After all we aren't playing or talking like the usual..."

"Lucy..." Natsu spoke, "I made a Royal Promise to someone..."

"What? But I thought only I was meant for you-" I said in a slurred like sentence.

"To you, "He said quickly to calm the already panicking me, "I made a promise in the past, to marry you."

"Oh my-" I was already at the verge of tears.

"Will you marry me?" He asked while holding my hands and giving me his signature grin like the first day we met.

With tears, I smiled, "I will."

* * *

**Hello! Sadly I must announce that next chapter... May be the end. I'm of course, deeply sorry. **

**There could be a bonus chapter though, of Natsu and Lucy when they have had their child (SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT) 'Nashi'...**

**Um, bring a tear to the eye that this may be the end. **

**For those that I told there might be a second season... There will 'probably' be one once the first chapter of my second Nalu story. **

**Please look forward to the next and maybe final chapter of 'Royal Promise'. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

Lucy's POV

"My Lady, the dress has arrived." Lisanna said with a smile as she peered through the door to bring in the dress.

"Pull it in." I ordered

She along with a couple of others maids pulled it in. In the reflection of the mirror, a pure white lacy wedding dress, fit for an angel only.

I stood up and turned around to face the dress, "All of you may leave."

As Lisanna thought she was part of the 'all'. I pulled her arm, "But you will stay here and assist me."

She smiled, "Yes, My lady."

As the rest of the maids left my alter ego appeared, "Oh. My. God... Are you sure this is really mine?" I asked.

She laughed softly almost sadly, "Of course.."

"And are you sure you're really fine with this?" I said while looking her in the eye.

"What ever do you mean?"

"You know, you were once in love with him. You were once jealous... Are you now?"

"No, I'm happy." She sighed, "I'm happy, for you. In the past I was wrong to fall in love with the wrong person. Even with your forgiveness along with his, I'm still very sorry. I will pay with my life." She said with a smile.

"Please don't think that. I gave you the freedom to live. Do you regret being alive till now?"

"No, I'm grateful for this minor life that you have spared me." She bowed, "Now miss, let's cut the talk for later and get you ready."

"Indeed, it very well is time." I smiled at the thought and the thrill.

With time the dress was on.

* * *

Natsu's POV

While I waited for what seemed like ages. Time refused to move and help. Beside me stood Gray, my loyal butler.

"Gray," I whispered, "When is going to arrive?" I restlessly asked.

"Soon, please keep your calm and be quiet." with annoyance he smiled.

Moments later the doors of the church opened with a creak. In came Lucy, dressed in white holding a bouquet of flowers that she shamed with her beauty. She stunned me. Along the way she walked, words and mumbles of compliments and jealousy filled the room.

"Such a beautiful Lady..."

"How lucky the Dragneel earl is, to find such value in this world."

"Must I say, she so lovely, almost like a doll."

She truly was stunning, her pure white dress made herself equivalent to that of a white rose. Her shining crystal like chocolate orbs that paralyzed you with a bewitching gaze. Eyelashes that fluttered with her every blink. Cheeks that were covered in a blushing powder when it wasn't even needed. Peachy lips that portrayed her explicit beauty.

She reached the front of the church and smiled warmly at me.

"My lord, have you waited long?"

"Too long for a beauty to make her entrance." I whispered.

I held her hand in mine and we walked closer to the alter, where the friar stood.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen. Today we celebrate the wedding and the love of Dragneel's Earl Natsu Dragneel along with the Heartfilia Lady Lucy Heartfilia. We will start the ceremony with the wedding vows of bride and groom." He looked towards me and smiled, "Groom, you may say your vow."

"I groom, take thee bride, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"Bride, your vow please."

"I bride, take three groom, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"The rings." He called.

Gray stepped forward to bring the rings.

With both our rings on the friar announced us husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride." He said softly.

I held Lucy's shoulder gently and softly planted my lips upon hers.

"Wanna run?" I asked in a whisper.

"W-what?" she gasped.

"Let's run, come on. To the car outside that Gray sneaked into."

"Uh-" I cut her off by picking her up princess style, and ran out the doors of the church and into the sunlight. I opened the doors and pushed her in along with the large amount of excess dress. Jumping along, I waved to the cheering people and the friar exclaiming that we finish the party at least. I paid no attention to them and told Gray to drive along to the Heartfilia mansion.

We arrived at the doors of the Heartfilia mansion. Even though everyone was gone because of the wedding, few maids and butlers greeted us.

"Lucy, let's go to the rose garden, yea?"

"But what about the others we left at the church?"

"Worry not, they're probably eating this very moment we talk." I laughed.

"Wait here, and after several minutes open the doors to the garden, okay?" She said as she ran along laughing.

"Um... sure?"

* * *

Like she said after several minutes, I headed to the doors that led to the garden. Hall after hall I reached them, the ones I first pushed to meet Lucy. I pushed them and they opened with a creak.

The scenery bewitched me. Lucy was twirling as rose petals fluttered around her. She sat down on the grass and lied down, as she did her hair pooled up below her head. Like the first time, she raised her hand and reached into the endless sky where eternity lied.

I smiled and ran to her. Grasping her hands and lifting her up.

"My lord." She bowed whilst looking down.

"Lift your head." I said softly.

I gazed into her chocolate orbs. Here I was falling in love with her all over again.

"I am Natsu Dragneel. Earl of Dragneel family, husband of Lucy Heartfilia."

"My husband indeed, I am Lucy Heartfilia." She said while giving a soft chuckle.

"To you, I am only Natsu."

"And I'm only Lucy." She smiled.

"Skip the rest of the act." I said as I snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She giggled, "My, aren't you in a hurry?"

Giving her no answer I kissed her passionately.

"One sun and one moon will merge and thus create an eclipse." I whispered in her ear, earning giggles.

* * *

**(Author's note... MUST READ!)**

**Hello! Sadly this will be the end of Royal Promise... (Sniff... 'The tears...') **

**I would like to Thank everyone that has written a review. Without you continuous help, this story would not have been such a success. **

**Thank you for staying with me this whole time, even thought there were hardships everyone endured through them. **

**To thank you, I will make;**

**-A second season for Royal Promise.**

**-More entrancing, Nalu fanfictions.**

**-And a bonus chapter.**

**I have no idea what the second season will be but. Just gimme time to think about it, please.**

**If everyone is willing to. Someday I will update a story that isn't related to any anime, and just a story that I created, IF YOU'RE WILLING TO, please for that 'someday', read it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Cheryl**


End file.
